Seducing Pretty Boy
by KTT2123
Summary: Derek wants to be Spencer's Daddy the first moment he sees him and sets out to seduce the boy into his bed.
1. The Seduction

**Seducing Pretty Boy**

 **Could possibly be seen as dub-con. However, Spencer is completely willing. He's just inexperienced.**

* * *

The moment Derek sees the new kid for the first time, he knows he wants to make him his. All arms and legs like a gangly baby giraffe. Ridiculous long hair he uses to hide behind; Derek can't help imagining forcing the boy to look at him by that hair. When he stops hiding and looks up, the force of those innocent, expressive eyes, pink and plump lips hit Derek right in the chest. The boy is far too pretty, like dangling a juicy steak in front of a starving lion. Derek cannot resist him. He wants to make the boy his boy. Spencer is shy and naive, so very young. Skittish like a nervous horse, he shies away from touch, uncomfortable with the intimacy of it, despite how much he craves touch. He wants to be the one that earns his trust and gives him the physical intimacy he needs. The boy is a virgin to be sure, that obvious fact only serves to make Derek want him all to himself all the more. A perfectly pure, pretty boy just for him. A boy he can take care of. A boy to be his. Every time he looks at the boy, he pictures Spencer under him, where he belongs.

The boy has no idea he's caught Derek's experienced eye. Like a predator stalking prey, Derek analyzes and anticipates, planning his seduction of the boy. He is going to give the boy everything he ever wanted but never thought he'd have. In the process, Derek will get what he desires as well. A boy to call his own.

A series of murders during a convention provides Derek will the perfect opportunity. They are forced to double up, they are lucky to get the three rooms they need. Derek manages to get paired with Spencer.

Derek has studied Spencer closely over the last month. He wants, needs even, to be touched but is too scared to accept it from anyone. Derek ignores the way he flinches when he touches him, slowly easing him into getting used to his touch. The most important determination he's made is that the boy is naturally obedient; he'd be a fool not to use that to his advantage. Spencer's obedience is going to get him what he wants and even more importantly, give the boy what he needs.

Entering their room, Derek gives him time to put down his bag and start to unpack. He doesn't say anything while Spencer gets changed and ready for bed. "Spencer, come here."

Confused, Spencer stares at him, frozen in the act of climbing into the bed closest to the door. "Why?"

Offering no explanation, Derek repeats, "Come here."

Beautiful confusion on his face, Spencer moves over to Derek. He doesn't understand his request but obeys nonetheless, just as Derek expected him to.

Derek steps closer, invading his space. The boy is uncomfortable at his closeness, Derek can see it in his beautifully expressive face and in the way he's holding himself. Spencer is barely winning the fight against his instincts, which are screaming he retreat. Perfect. Derek points at the bed and says, "Get in."

Spencer glances between the two beds, seeming to mentally shrug, he gets in the indicated bed. Instead of taking the other bed as Spencer expects, he slides into the bed behind him. Spencer gapes at him, panic and confusion flashing in his golden hazel eyes. "W-What are you doing?"

Derek stays relaxed and says in a soft, coaxing tone, "Sh, Pretty Boy."

Spencer's eyes go wide. "P-Pretty Boy?"

Frozen in shock, Spencer doesn't twitch when he reaches out to him. Derek feels the softness of Spencer's skin under his fingertips as he traces his pretty, stunned features. "You are a very pretty boy, Spencer. Hasn't anyone told you that?"

"N-No." Spencer's face goes pink as he blushes.

"I've never seen a prettier boy than you," Derek answers honestly, his fingers continuing to trace Spencer's pretty features.

Spencer's blush spreads down his chest and disappears under the collar of his t-shirt. Swallowing nervously, Spencer seems torn between leaning into the touch or scrambling away from it.

Not giving him a chance to decide, Derek says, "Come on, let's go to sleep."

Still believing Derek will go to other bed, Spencer lies down, squirming in the bed to find a comfortable position. A weight settles behind him and Spencer nearly jumps out of his skin, flailing wildly. "M-Morgan! What are you doing?"

Nonplussed by Spencer's reaction, Derek stares back blandly. "Going to sleep."

"But you're in my bed!"

Derek stares into Spencer's confused eyes and smirks. "That's where you're wrong. This is my bed, Pretty Boy."

"You told me to come over here, I thought you wanted to switch beds."

"You are right about the first part; the second part is just what you assumed I meant," Derek explains calmly.

"What did you mean then?"

Derek leans close enough for Spencer to feel his breath on his face. The boy looks seconds away from fleeing. "I meant for you to sleep with me in my bed." Spencer's jaw drops. "Lie down." Spencer obeys the stern command automatically. Before his shock wears off and he pops up, Derek spoons tightly behind him. He can feel how tense Spencer is against him, the boy is as rigid as a board. "Relax."

"W-What is going on?" Spencer asks shakily.

Derek strokes his hair. The poor boy has no idea what is going on but he will understand soon. "I know it's confusing, Baby Boy. Let me take care of everything."

"I don't understand."

"I know." Derek strokes down Spencer's arm, the boy's muscles twitch in reaction. "Does it feel good to be touched?"

Spencer hides his face, a blush furiously spreading over his pale skin.

"I promise, nothing more than friendly touching tonight." Derek makes no promises about any other nights, however.

"None of my friends ever touched me like this," Spencer mutters, still confused.

"You've never snuggled with a friend before?"

"No." Spencer blurts out, "I wasn't aware we were friends."

Derek chuckles, Spencer's hair sways lightly at the force of his breath. "We are." And soon much more.

"Oh, okay." Spencer doesn't question him further.

Derek recognizes the neediness for affection within Spencer. He craves it but rejects it at the same time, often too shy to take what's offered to him. The others on the team rarely touch Spencer because of the way he reacts to it, trying to respect his boundaries. Derek sees beyond the instinctive twitching to the need underneath.

He continues to touch him gently, waiting patiently for rigid muscles to slowly relax under his touch. Derek has won the first battle, gotten Spencer into his bed and with time, relaxed and willingly lying in his arms. He pets and caresses Spencer chastely until the boy falls asleep. Derek sees it for what it is: trust. From someone as skittish as Spencer, trust is a valuable tool. Pleased with his progress, Derek snuggles tightly behind the boy and permits himself to dream of claiming his boy.

Grunting at the squirming in his arms, Derek wakes up disgruntled. He was having a lovely dream of his precious boy writhing underneath him. He tightens his hold and forces his eyes open. Glaring sleepily, "Where do you think you are going?" Not only was his dream interrupted but Spencer is trying to sneak out of his arms like someone waking up after an embarrassing one night stand.

Spencer stills his struggles. "Um."

A little pissed about the inopportune time he was woken up from his wonderful dream, Derek leans heavier against Spencer, his erection pressing hot and hard against the boy's butt.

Spencer squeaks.

"I asked you a question. Where are you going?" Derek isn't about to allow Spencer to flee from him and pretend nothing happened between them. He is what the boys needs. He is going to claim the boy and nothing is going to stand in his way.

"The bathroom?"

Derek deliberately thrusts his hips ever so slightly and Spencer squeaks again. "You don't sound confident in that answer, Pretty Boy. Do you have a better one? Otherwise, I'm going to hold you until our alarm goes off." Derek takes Spencer's silence as his answer and pulls the boy close. Spencer is again tense but comforting, chaste touches make him relax. Satisfaction fills him at giving Spencer what he denies himself. Derek doesn't hide his arousal, keeping it pressed against Spencer. He takes a peek at his lap and hides a smirk at the tented fabric of Spencer's sleep pants. They lie together silently until their alarms go off. Derek places a gentle kiss on Spencer's nape and moves away to silence his alarm.

Spencer lies there, stunned by the kiss and everything else that's happened. He looks up at Derek, his mind clearly trying to make sense of everything. Derek hides a smile and moves to shut off Spencer's alarm as well. He may or may not flex as he bends over, showing off the muscles in his back and the curve of his butt. When he turns around, Spencer is blushing again.

He's never seen a more beautiful blush than Spencer's. Derek leaves him behind, showering on his mind. He deliberately goes in without bringing his clothes. When he comes out, freshly showered and wet, Derek watches Spencer out of the corner of his eye. The boy's expressive eyes widened and instinctively roam over his wet, exposed skin. Spencer swallows, then seems to realize he's staring and turns away, blushing furiously.

"The shower is all yours."

Spencer's gaze skitters back to him and then away. "O-Okay."

Derek hides his amusement as Spencer continues to stand in the middle of the room, awkwardly trying to hide his erection from Derek's eyes. Taking pity on the boy, he prompts, "Shower?"

"Oh, um." Spencer laughs nervously, scrambling into the bathroom and shutting the door. A second later, he comes out, mumbling something about clothes. Spencer digs through his bag and grabs them quickly. He scuttles back to the bathroom with his head down and his face red with his clothes clutched tightly against his front.

Derek chuckles to himself, he's tying the poor boy in knots.

When Spencer comes out after a longer than necessary shower, he avoids Derek's eyes religiously. He's wearing more layers than usual and is hiding behind his hair and his glasses.

Derek turns his back to Spencer, grabbing his gun and badge, a wide grin spreads over his lips. He knows exactly what the boy did in the shower, the guilt and embarrassment on his face make it plain that he jerked off thinking of him. This is going better than I expected. Derek keeps the knowledge to himself, confronting Spencer would only lead him to run from him.

Both of them dressed, Derek places his hand on Spencer's lower back and ushers him out of the room. He doesn't comment on Spencer jumping at his touch, he simply maintains the contact.

Derek keeps things completely professional while they are working on the case. Breaks are a different story, however. He uses them to continue getting Spencer used to his touch. Just friendly touches, nothing sexual. Derek has no desire for the others to notice his interest in Spencer. He wants the boy to be firmly his before anyone can interfere. They all see how innocent Spencer is, Gideon or Hotch might try to stop him and he cannot allow that. Spencer will be his perfect boy and Derek can't wait to take care of him as he deserves. Derek has been waiting a lifetime for a boy like Spencer. No one will get in his way.

"Go get some sleep. We'll start fresh in the morning," Hotch orders.

Spencer's eyes nervously dart to him at the order. He studiously keeps a distance between them, which Derek allows for the moment. Unless Spencer plans on sleeping elsewhere, he is going to have to allow Derek within reaching distance sooner or later. If the boy proves that foolish, Derek will simply drag him back to their room.

Standing in front of their room, Spencer looks indecisive. Derek comes up behind him. "Forget your key?"

Spencer laughs awkwardly. "Uh, no." He pulls out his key and opens the door. Derek follows closely behind him. Once inside, Spencer rushes to his bag and grabs his pajamas, going into the bathroom to get ready for bed. The clicking of the bathroom door lock is loud in the silent room.

Derek chuckles to himself. He's making the boy nervous. Good. He wants to push Spencer out of his comfort zone; it's the only way they'll become more than they are now. Derek strips down to his boxers.

Spencer slinks out of the bathroom, face freshly scrubbed, teeth brushed. He picks at his clothing as he stands in front of the other bed.

"Bed is ready for you," Derek says, patting the turned down bed. He watches Spencer's eyes flit between the beds. "Come on, Pretty Boy." He reaches out to the boy, holding his hands out. It takes a moment but Spencer gingerly reaches out and puts his hands in Derek's. Derek leads him to the bed and gets him settled. "I'll be right back." He covers Spencer and goes to the bathroom.

Derek smiles at Spencer when he comes out, the boy lying in the same place he left him. He settles behind Spencer, pressing his naked chest to the boy's clothed back. Spencer is less tense than the previous night and with time and soothing touches, he again relaxes and falls asleep.

The days follow the same pattern until the fourth night. Instead of having to be coaxed into Derek's bed, Spencer climbs into it willingly. Feeling that deserves a reward, Derek lets him feel his half-hard cock against his bottom. Spencer's breath hitches and speeds up as he anticipates more; he eventually settles down when Derek takes it no further. As much as he wants more from Spencer, he isn't quite ready yet. Soon.

The next night, both are more relaxed. The case is closed. The team had found the UnSub, saving his latest victim from the brutal death he had planned for her. They have little time left in the world Derek's created between them. Tomorrow morning, they'll be flying back to D.C. It's time to speed things up.

Derek chuckles quietly at how eagerly Spencer jumps into his bed. The boy is starting to crave his affection, just as he anticipated. Derek lies behind Spencer, starting with chaste touches as they have in the prior days. But he soon changes the tempo. He nudges Spencer's shirt up and strokes the bare skin on his hip. Spencer sucks in a breath, surprised by the bold touch, but doesn't tell him to stop. Emboldened, he moves from his hip to his stomach and the muscles flex under his fingertips. Derek glides his fingers up Spencer's chest, teasing his nipples and he whimpers.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Derek rumbles. "Has anyone ever touched you here, Baby Boy?"

Eyes shut tight, Spencer shakes his head violently.

"That's good," Derek praises. He loves that Spencer is pure. He pinches the boy's nipples and hears the most arousing little sounds. Letting go, Derek chuckles darkly at Spencer's whimper at the loss. He teases his way down his body before cupping the boy's arousal.

"Oh, god." Spencer's hips jerk forward.

Derek teases Spencer through his sleep pants. The boy whines and eagerly presses against his hand. So needy. He rubs and strokes him while he gently rocks his erection against Spencer's butt. Getting increasingly desperate, Spencer chants, "Please, please, please! I need!"

"You need what, Baby Boy?"

"More, I need more. Please."

Spencer is too far gone to be more coherent than that. Derek presses firmly against the boy's cock. "Move with me." Spencer's movements are eager but awkward, thrusting into his hand and rocking back into Derek's cock. "That's it, Baby Boy. You're doing so well," he praises.

Spencer cries out and it's the sweetest sound Derek has ever heard. Wetness spreads over the front of Spencer's pants as he shudders. Derek closes his eyes and imagines how tight and perfect Spencer will feel around him the first time he takes the boy. He holds Spencer's hips tight and ruts into him, grinding and thrusting, until he reaches his peak.

Derek flops back, a satisfied grin on his face. He looks over and Spencer is clearly coming down from his high. Embarrassed, he tries to roll away from him. Derek easily maneuvers him onto his back and pins him, not giving him an opportunity hide. "Look at me." Caramel eyes dart to his. "Don't be embarrassed. That was perfect. I haven't cum from dry humping someone since I was a virgin. That's how good you make me feel." Spencer blushes. "There's that beautiful blush of yours I've come to love."

Spencer squirms, the wetness in his pants unfamiliar and growing uncomfortable.

"Have you ever been kissed, Pretty Boy?"

Ducking his head shyly, Spencer answers, "No."

"May I kiss you?"

Spencer searches Derek's eyes before giving a tiny nod.

Derek kisses him chastely at first, then starts coaxing a response. Guiding the inexperienced boy in the art of kissing gives Derek almost as much pleasure as the actual kissing. Spencer is pliant to his control but eager like a puppy and a quick learner. He tastes like a juicy peach, luscious and sweet. He wants more, needs more. Derek breaks the kiss and Spencer makes a small noise of disappointment. He looks up at Derek confused. Sitting on the bed beside him, Derek guides a blushing Spencer to straddle his lap. Face cupped in his strong hands, Derek hums contently, tasting the sweetness of Spencer's lips. With little coaxing, Spencer opens his mouth to let Derek's tongue in. As his tongue explores lazily, his hands slide down Spencer's back to his cute little bottom.

Spencer gives a little squeak as Derek squeezes and braces his hands on Derek's bare chest.

I can't wait to bury myself in his tight, virgin hole. Derek gives Spencer's mouth on last lick before retreating. As he hoped, Spencer's curiosity overcomes his shyness and his pink tongue peeks out, grazing his lips. Derek encourages him with a moan. Emboldened, he sneaks a quick taste of Derek's mouth. Spencer's tongue comes back, mimicking what Derek's did. Growing comfortable, his arms wrap around Derek's neck and they share easy, open mouthed kisses.

Derek nibbles on his sweet lips, trailing soft kisses down his neck. Spencer arches his neck instinctively, moaning softly as Derek sucks gently on his skin, careful not to leave a mark. There'll be plenty of time for that later.

"Pretty Boy."

Spencer ignores him, aping him by tasting the skin of Derek's neck.

More insistently, Derek says, "Pretty Boy."

Spencer sucks Derek's skin experimentally, then liking it, sucks harder.

"Spencer."

Like a scolded child, Spencer pouts but stops.

Derek kisses the cute pout. "As much as I'd love to continue this, we need to shower, Baby Boy. You must be even more uncomfortable than I am." He steals a few more kisses while Spencer thinks about it.

Spencer wiggles in Derek's lap. "Fine." He reluctantly moves off Derek, squirming at the unfamiliar and uncomfortable drying mess in his pants.

Chuckling to himself, he thinks one orgasm and he's already itching for more. That's my greedy boy. Derek guides the boy into the bathroom and without a word, starts stripping Spencer.

"W-What are you doing?"

Derek's brows go up. "Undressing you, I thought that was obvious." He smirks, "Are you shy, Baby Boy?"

Spencer tries to block his bare chest from view, blushing furiously. "M-Morgan."

Derek leans close and whispers, "Afraid for me to see you bare? After what we just did? I made you cum, Baby Boy." He loves his innate shyness and innocence.

Spencer goes red and he crosses his arms over his bare chest. "I'm not a boy."

Derek finds the pouting tone absolutely adorable. "That's where you're wrong. You are a boy, I want you to be my boy."

Eyes wide, Spencer stutters, "Y-Y-Your b-boy?"

Derek circles Spencer, eyes inspecting every inch of him, pleased at how he straightens and stands tall under his gaze. "My boy." Possessiveness makes his tone almost a growl.

"W-What does that mean?"

Eye to eye, Derek says, "It means you'd be mine and mine alone. I'd take care of you."

"Like a l-lover?"

Derek smiles. "More than that, I'd be your Daddy. Take care of you. Reward you when you're a good boy."

"Um." Spencer swallows visibly.

"I bet you're wondering what happens when you're bad."

Spencer's breath stutters, his eyes wide.

Derek walks behind him, his hand on his hip keeping Spencer from turning around. "When you're bad, you get punished," he promises darkly, his other hand settling firmly on one of Spencer's right butt cheek.

Spencer jumps, figuring out what Derek means.

Derek moves in front of him again. "You craved a Daddy, Pretty Boy. You've been waiting for the right one to find you and take care of you. I knew it the moment I saw you, you've spent your life wishing you had someone to take care of you."

"H-How could you know that?" Spencer whispers.

"Easy. I've spent my life wishing to have someone to take care of. I recognize your need as it supports my own. You need someone to take care of you and I need someone to take care of. We need each other."

"Like a symbiotic relationship?"

"Exactly. We both fulfill a need and we both benefit from the relationship." Derek stares back as Spencer searches him critically. "I'd take good care of you, Spencer. You'd be my special boy. I would never let you go."

Spencer stares backs, expression carefully blank.

Derek strokes the soft skin of Spencer's cheekbone with his thumb. "What do you say, Baby Boy? You wanna be my good boy? Let Daddy spoil you? Let Daddy love you like you deserve, like you need?"

Touch-starved, Spencer can't help but lean into the caress.

"You're such a beautiful boy, Spencer. Smart. Compassionate. Innocent."

Spencer drops his eyes at the last word.

Derek leans in, whispering, "I love that you're innocent. Pure. No one has touched you but me. If I have my way, no one ever will." Tracing the pink spreading over Spencer's pale skin, he compliments softly, "My beautiful virgin. Daddy will take care of you, Baby Boy, if you'll let me." Derek nudges Spencer's chin up with his finger. "One word. That's all I need. Say yes and Daddy will take it from there."

Biting his lip, Spencer thinks carefully. His quick mind making a detailed analysis. Spencer's expression changes into his now familiar 'profiling' one.

Derek bares himself to Spencer, letting him see his true self and his intentions. He doesn't regret the way he used his knowledge and skills to ease the boy into deepening their relationship but he will not manipulate him into becoming his boy. Spencer has to decide for himself; knowing Derek's sincere desire for him and to become his Daddy is an important part of making that decision.

The quiet yes from Spencer's mouth is about the sweetest sound in the world. Derek wraps his arms around the boy, his boy. "Thank you, Baby Boy. You won't regret this." He peppers Spencer's face with kisses. The warm, lithe body pressed against him is perfect. Only one thing can make the moment better. "Let me hear you say it. I need to hear my name from your pretty pink lips."

"D-Derek."

He shakes his head. "No, no. Not Derek. Anyone can call me Derek, only one very special boy gets to call me a very special name. Say it for me. I need to hear it."

Spencer shyly says the word Derek has been longing to hear from the moment he met him, "D-Daddy."

Derek closes his eyes and shudders, his cock jumping in his boxers. "Again."

More confidently, Spencer repeats, "Daddy."

Oh, fuck yes. Derek will never tire of hearing his name from Spencer's lips. Holding onto his control by only his fingernails, Derek opens his eyes. The burning desire in his brown eyes locks Spencer in place. Derek slips his hands under the band of Spencer's underwear, he gently squeezes one cheek. His other hand teases his crease, he parts his cheeks and rubs Spencer's pucker gently. Derek watches his boy's caramel eyes dilate eagerly. "I'm going to open you up, Baby Boy. Do it safe and slow until you beg for me to take you. Beg Daddy so prettily. I can't wait to hear it."

Spencer clings to Derek, his knees nearly buckling at the promise and the strange new sensations flooding his body. "Please, Daddy."

Feeling the desperation growing in his boy, Derek soothes, "Patience, Baby Boy. Tonight, we shower and sleep. I want your first time to be special, not a desperate coupling in the shower or a hotel bed. You deserve my undivided and unhurried attention. Nothing but the best for my boy."

Spencer whines as Derek presses the pad of his thumb against his tight hole. "I need you."

"I know, Baby, but I need you to be a good boy for Daddy. Can you do that for Daddy?"

"But Daddy—"

Derek cuts him off sharply, "No. Good little boys don't talk back, they listen to their Daddies."

Suitably chastised, Spencer lowers his head. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy." Derek strips Spencer of his remaining clothing and slips out of his soiled boxers. His boy's pretty cock is hard and Spencer tries to cover it with his hands. "Don't hide from me, Baby Boy. You're beautiful. From the top of your head to your cute toes, Daddy wants to see all of you. Especially your pretty cock." Derek gives him a testing stroke and Spencer moans. "Are you hard for Daddy?"

Spencer bites his lip and nods vehemently as Derek strokes him slowly.

"You want Daddy to take care of this for you, Baby?"

Spencer nods eagerly.

"Daddy is the only one that gets to take care of this for you, Baby Boy. You understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"No one else touches like this. Not even you."

Spencer's eyes go wide. "What?"

"Didn't I tell you I'd take care of you, of everything? I know what you need and when you need it. That definitely includes your sexual needs." Derek strokes him firmly, adding a twist at the end. Spencer moans clutching onto Derek. "Has it ever felt like this you when you masturbated?"

"No, Daddy."

"I thought not. Trust Daddy. Come to me and I'll fulfill your needs." Derek cups Spencer's testicles, massaging one then the other. "Do you trust Daddy?"

"Yes. Please, Daddy. Please touch me."

"You have been very good for Daddy, I suppose you deserve a reward." Derek jacks him slowly, watching Spencer keenly as his boy enjoys his touch. Spencer whimpers as he thumbs his slit. Derek slicks him with his own pre-cum, spreading it up and down his length. He tightens his grip, eyes glued to the naked pleasure on his boy's face.

Overwhelmed, Spencer chants, "Daddy," over and over.

Needing the contact, Derek presses his cock against Spencer's bare hip, only the thin damp fabric of his boxers separating them.

"Oh, oh," Spencer cries, spurting into Derek's hand.

Derek lifts his hand to his mouth, tasting Spencer's cum for the first time. Hooded caramel eyes go wide at the sight. Derek hums at the taste. "You're delicious, Baby Boy." Shocked, Spencer continues to stare at him, a blush tinting his cheeks. Derek offers his hand to him. "Wanna taste?"

Spencer sputters at the question.

"You've never tasted your cum?" Spencer shakes his head, shocked. "Try it, Baby Boy. Just this once."

Reluctantly, Spencer's pink tongue flicks out and tastes his own semen off Derek's fingers.

Derek laughs at the scrunched up look on Spencer's face. "Don't like it?"

"It's bitter," Spencer admits, valiantly trying to be diplomatic.

"I've seen what you eat and drink, Baby Boy. With all the coffee you inhale, it's no wonder your semen is bitter." Derek pulls his hand away. "It can be an acquired taste, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Looking relieved, Spencer's tongue disappears back in his mouth.

Derek licks his hand clean. Spencer expression is both simultaneously disgusted and fascinated, much to his amusement. He catches Spencer glancing down and then turning away with a blush forming on his cheeks. Derek chuckles. "You can look, Baby Boy. No need to be shy."

Red, Spencer stutters unsurely, "S-Should I?"

At Spencer's vague gesture, Derek shakes his head. "Nah." His expression softens. "I know a lot has been thrown at you over the past few nights, tonight especially."

"But—"

Derek shushes him with a finger over his lips. "I don't want to overwhelm you."

"But I want to please you."

Getting an idea, Derek says, "You know what would please me right now?"

"No."

"For you to watch me. To stare in your beautifully expressive eyes as I jerk off. Then, I want to cum on you, Baby Boy. Cum all over your perfect little ass. Mark you as mine. That would give me great pleasure." I can't fuck him yet but I can sure as hell claim him.

Spencer gulps, his eyes bouncing between Derek's crotch, his face, and the bathroom wall.

"Will you do that for Daddy?"

"I-If you want me to," Spencer answers shyly.

"I do."

"You can say no. You do know that, don't you?"

"I know."

Satisfied he isn't forcing Spencer into something he isn't ready for, he relaxes. With honey hazel eyes on him, Derek eases his cum stained boxers down. Spencer gasps and his eyes go wide when his cock springs out. Derek strokes himself with practiced ease as Spencer shyly checks him out. He sets an easy pace, giving his boy time to get comfortable with looking at him.

"You're, um, big, Daddy."

Derek looks down at himself and smirks. "All for your pleasure, Baby Boy. And trust me, it will be your pleasure. I'm gonna get your home and show you how much pleasure a good Daddy can give you." The mere thought of the pleasured noises he'll draw from his boy makes his hand speed up. Derek watches Spencer watch him, drawing pleasure from the shy lust marring his innocent face. Fuck is he beautiful. "Say my name for me, beautiful."

"Daddy."

Derek's cock jerks in his hand and he groans. There is nothing more arousing than hearing his innocent boy call him daddy. "Again."

"Daddy." Spencer stares down at his cock, fascinated by his reaction.

Closing his eyes, he strokes faster. "Again." Derek's world is limited to the sound of Spencer's breathy voice calling him daddy and his hand on his cock. Getting close, he lunges toward Spencer, swallowing the word daddy with his lips. Derek demands Spencer's surrender with a hard kiss, his heart leaping as his boy does exactly that. Too close to the edge, he tears away from the kiss and in a dizzying move turns Spencer around. Derek pushes on his back, encouraging Spencer to bend over. He barely notices Spencer braced against the wall, a wide-eyed look on his face as he cranes his neck to look back at him. Derek's complete focus is on his ass, his mind helpfully picturing it splattered beautifully with his cum. "Can I?"

Realizing what Derek is asking, Spencer bites his lip and nods.

Groaning, Derek fists his cock, feeling his orgasm building. He moans, giving himself over to the pleasure. He barely registers Spencer's flinch as his cum hits his ass. Derek continues to stroke himself until he's empty. With pleasure-dazed eyes, he stares possessively at Spencer's bottom. "Beautiful. Marked you good, Baby Boy. You're mine now." Derek smears his cum over Spencer's deliciously pale cheeks. Spencer wrinkles his nose but doesn't protest. If he thought his boy was ready for it, he would eagerly drop to his knees and clean all his cum off Spencer with his tongue. Derek's mouth waters at the thought.

"Daddy?"

Derek tears his gaze away from the deliciousness in front of him and looks up at Spencer. His boy gulps visibly, easily seeing the lust burning in Derek's eyes. Maintaining eye contact, Derek rubs a cum-slicked finger over his boy's entrance. He resists the urge to push it inside despite how strongly he desires to sink into that virgin heat. With regret, Derek turns away. "Ready to shower?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Turning on the water, he tests it before nudging Spencer inside and climbing in after him. "Let's get you clean, Baby Boy." Derek squirts body wash in his hand and makes a lather. He starts with Spencer's ass; his boy jumps in surprise at the touch, unused to someone other than himself touching his body intimately despite all Derek has done to his body tonight. It's one thing to accept his touch during pleasure but being in the shower, naked, often incites a vulnerable feeling. It will take time for Spencer to become used to and comfortable with his touch in all situations. Spencer has shown him remarkable trust already and Derek wants to continue to build on it. He doesn't know enough about Spencer's past but what is clear is he's had a severe lack of physical intimacy. Derek suspects like him, Spencer was forced to grow up too fast. It's likely a major reason why Spencer jumped at the chance to have a Daddy with minimal resistance. He needs the care he didn't receive as a child, just as Derek's childhood trauma sparked the need to care for another as he was not. He will learn Spencer's pain and do everything in his power to heal it. First thing on his agenda is to shower Spencer with the physical intimacy he's been sorely lacking. In time, Spencer will come to expect and revel in his touch.

His attention back on Spencer, Derek carefully and with a tinge of regret washes the cum marking his boy's cheeks. He would love to leave his cum dry on Spencer's beautiful, pale skin but tonight is not the time. Taking care of Spencer is his primary concern. His own possessiveness has to take a backseat for the time being.

He presses against Spencer's back and starts washing his front. The hitch in his breath is music to Derek's ears. He scrapes his fingernail over Spencer's nipple, delighting in his boy's sensitivity to his touch and the way he shudders against him.

Derek lovingly washes every inch of it Spencer's skin, memorizing every dip and curve. He takes inordinate satisfaction that no one other than him will get to see all of him. All this perfect, unblemished, soft skin belongs to me now.

His hands slide down that lithe torso. Despite his multiple orgasms, Spencer is half hard. Derek smiles at the blush spreading over pale skin as he gently lathers Spencer's cock. He mouths the slick skin at the base of Spencer's neck. His boy instinctively drops his head back on Derek's shoulder and exposes his neck. Derek strokes him slowly, letting his orgasm build gradually.

Spencer loses his shyness the closer he gets. He clings desperately to Derek as he gives himself over to the pleasure. "Daddy."

White teeth settle on Spencer's skin, scraping across the soft, paleness. "That's it, Baby Boy. Show Daddy how much you enjoy my touch. I want to feel you cum in my hand. Let me see your pleasure one more time."

Spencer squirms against Derek, moaning and begging.

"Let go, Baby Boy," Derek whispers in his ear. Spencer twists his neck, meeting Derek's lips for a wet, desperate kiss. Stroking faster, Derek feels Spencer pulse in his hand and go limp. He takes on all his barely conscious boy's weight without effort. "I'm going to have to fatten you up, Pretty Boy." Derek cradles him in his arms. "Don't worry, Daddy'll take care of you."

Spencer hums in agreement, his eyes barely open as he's carried to the other bed.

Derek lays him down and goes back for a towel. After drying his boy thoroughly, he lays him in their bed. He tugs boxers on and then tucks him in. Derek kisses his temple. "Sleep, Baby. I'm going to finish showering, quick as I can." He brushes Spencer's hair back with tenderness.

Curling up on his side, Spencer mumbles, "Can't sleep without you."

Satisfaction bursts in his chest. "I can't sleep without you either, Baby Boy." Petting down Spencer's side possessively, Derek says, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"M'kay."

Derek jumps back in the shower, washing haphazardly, and jumps out. He carelessly scrubs himself dry. Dressed in boxers, he slips in beside Spencer.

"You're back," Spencer says, voice heavy with exhaustion. Too tired to be ashamed of his need to be close to Derek, he scoots over, draping himself half on top of him.

Pleased and amused, Derek runs his fingers through Spencer's drying hair. "I'm back. You can sleep now, Baby."

"M'kay. Night, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Baby Boy."

Spencer's breathing deepens minutes later. Derek kisses his hair, taking a moment to absorb the momentous night. Spencer is his now and he's going to take care of him like a good daddy should.

* * *

 **The plan is a two-shot but my plans often get thrown out the window. It's possible this turns into a series of scenes between Daddy Derek and his boy, Spencer.**


	2. Meeting Clooney

Derek wakes up the next morning feeling better than he has in a long time. His arms are filled by his Baby Boy's delicious warmth and his mind by the knowledge that Spencer is truly his now. One day, he'll be able to wake up Spencer how he wants to by sliding balls deep and taking him nice and slow but until then, kissing him awake will have to do. Derek starts with barely there kisses, then nibbles on his delicious pink lips. He sucks gently on Spencer's neck, mapping out spots he plans on marking later on. Derek's mental plotting is interrupted when Spencer's throat vibrates with a pleased moan. Chuckling softly against his skin, Derek continues to spread kisses, coaxing Spencer awake.

"Morning, Baby Boy."

Spencer's face blushes pretty pink and he ducks his head under the pillow.

"None of that, Pretty Boy. Let me see that beautiful blush of yours." Derek tosses the pillows to the floor, preventing Spencer from hiding under them. When he doesn't obey his request, he demands sternly, "Stop hiding from me."

With face flushed, Spencer complies.

Not liking how he's avoiding his eyes, Derek takes his chin in hand. "Look at me."

Spencer meets his eyes shyly.

Derek leans down slowly, pressing a gentle kiss to Spencer's sweet lips. "Good morning."

Spencer's eyes dart nervously and his fingers worry the sheets but he returns the greeting. "Morning, Morg—I mean Der—" Sensing the sharpening in Derek's demeanor, he freezes. Spencer worries his lip before correcting himself shyly, "Morning, D-Daddy."

The timid reply is the perfect morning treat. Derek brushes Spencer's hair back and inspects the pretty face that belongs to him. Pleased, he rewards him with a dirty kiss. "If we had more time, I'd suck you dry." Derek laughs at Spencer's responding flush. Tracing the beautiful pinked skin with his fingers, he promises, "I'm never going to get tired of seeing you blush. It's irresistible." He nibbles teasingly on the heated skin in an effort to taste his blush. "What I wouldn't give to stay locked up in this room with you, uninterrupted, for days. Just devour your virgin flesh."

"Morgan!" Spencer shouts, scandalized.

Derek growls, unhappy about being called Morgan.

Spencer gulps, instinctively shrinking in on himself at Derek aggressively hovering over him.

Tilting his head back by his hair, Derek leans in close. "What is my name?"

Eyes wide, Spencer swallows nervously. "D-Daddy?"

"That's right." Derek relaxes, certain Spencer will remember. "When we're alone, all I want to hear cross your pretty lips is Daddy."

"You're serious about this," Spencer asks quietly.

"About being your Daddy? Dead serious. All I want to do is take care of you." It would crush him if Spencer decided he didn't want it anymore.

"You—you really want to take care of me? Me?" Spencer asks in a tiny voice.

Gathering Spencer in his arms, Derek holds him tenderly. "Of course I do. Nothing would make me happier."

Spencer buries his face in Derek's chest. "I never thought, I-I always wanted—" Tears shine in his eyes as he looks up, his voice thick with emotion, "You want me."

"I do," Derek vows fervently. "For always."

Staring at his chest, Spencer timidly asks, "You won't leave me?"

The underlying fear in those four words about breaks Derek's heart. How many people hurt his poor boy? Cradling his face, Derek promises, "Never."

Doubt colors Spencer's beautiful eyes. "You can't know that."

"Dear heart, nothing but death could drag me away from you. Even then, I'd haunt you; you'll would never be alone."

"Why? You barely know me."

Derek smiles at Spencer's analytical testing of his dedication and resolve. In time, Spencer will trust him but for now, Derek is willing to jump through any hoop Spencer sets in front of him. "Because you've been mine since the first moment I saw you. I would have claimed you then and there if I thought you would have accepted."

Spencer's bottom lip juts out. "That's not an answer."

Unable to resist, Derek drags his thumb across his pouting lip. "I know enough to know you are exactly what I want and need."

"Like what?"

"I know you're a brilliant boy, who was forced to grow up too fast. I know you've been hurt and you bear the scars on your heart. The pain makes it hard for you to trust. I know what you want more than anything is to be the most important person in someone's life, to be loved absolutely by someone who won't abandon you." Smiling gently at Spencer's surprise, Derek adds, "I've been watching you, Pretty Boy. I needed to know you, more importantly, I needed to know what you needed."

Brows wrinkled with confusion, Spencer says, "But you could have anyone."

Silly Spencer, he doesn't know his worth. "I don't want just anyone, I want you. If I can choose anyone in the world, I choose you."

"But why?"

Derek's heart squeezes, hearing what Spencer isn't saying, no one ever chooses him. "You don't see what I see." Spencer's hair is soft between his fingers. "You don't need to see it. You're beautiful, inside and out. A perfect boy for me to take care of." Pressing a kiss over his creased brow, Derek soothes, "Stop worrying, Baby Boy. That's my job. I'll take care of you."

"But—"

Shushing him with a finger over his lips, Derek says firmly, "I will take care of you." Spencer blinks back tears, wanting desperately to surrender to Derek's care. "I know it's hard to trust; I will prove beyond a doubt you can place your trust in me, Baby Boy. Give me a chance."

Chin wobbling briefly, Spencer nods sharply. "Okay, Daddy."

Derek hugs Spencer tight, rocking them side to side. Spencer has such fear; it will take time to earn the level of trust for his fear to ease. "Come on, we better get ready. The team is probably waiting on us."

"What...what should I call you around the team?"

"Morgan or Derek is fine. I know you can't call me Daddy at work as much as I wish you could." He lightly grasps Spencer's chin, "Just remember being your Daddy doesn't stop when we're working, Baby Boy. My most important job is to take care of you."

Spencer hangs his head and mumbles softly, "You think I'm weak."

"Hey, look at me." He waits for Spencer to obey. "You're a capable agent."

"You really think so?"

"I do, Pretty Boy." Spencer's greatest weapon is his brain. The rest can improve with practice and experience. Derek will make sure he gets the practice, he wants Spencer to be fully able to utilize every weapon possible.

An insistent knock on their hotel door breaks the moment. "You better be awake in there, Hotch wants to leave in ten."

Derek shakes his head and goes to answer the door. Opening it a crack, he blocks the view of the room with his body. "We're up."

Elle deliberately eyes his bare chest and legs. "But not dressed. Hurry up, I'm not dealing with coffee-less Reid on the plane ride home."

"Heaven forbid. Don't worry, Elle, we'll be down soon."

She warns, "You better."

After Derek shuts the door, Spencer asks, "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Smiling indulgently, Derek avoids answering directly. "We'd better get ready. You need your morning dose of sugar coffee."

DaddyDerek*BabyBoy

"Go home everyone," Hotch announces.

"You should, too, Aaron," Gideon says.

Hotch stares dead-eyed at him but when Gideon doesn't flinch, he relents, "Fine."

After a day spent mostly on paperwork, Derek is ready to leave. He puts his arm around Spencer as he is grabbing his bag. "Come on, Reid. I'll give you a ride home."

Spencer stumbles but Derek steadies him. "Oh, okay. That'd—that'd be great, thanks."

No one comments, despite knowing the distance between Derek's house and Spencer's apartment.

Derek feels unreasonable satisfaction at having Spencer sit next to him in his truck. At Spencer's twitchiness, he reaches over and lays his hand over Spencer's and squeezes comfortingly. "We're going to stop at your apartment first."

"S-Stop?" Spencer stutters.

Glancing at him, Derek starts his truck. "I'm taking you home, Baby Boy."

"To your house?" Spencer squeaks.

"Yes. I meant what I said, I can't sleep without you. I don't want to." Derek clenches his hand into a fist to stop himself from reassuring them both with a kiss. No one would notice, probably, but there are cameras in the garage. "I know this is new for you. If you want, we could stay at your apartment. I'd have to go get Clooney."

"Who is Clooney?"

"My dog."

Spencer jolts fearfully. "You have a dog?"

"Don't worry, Pretty Boy, he's a big goof. He loves people."

Crossing his arms over his chest defensively, Spencer complains, "Animals hate me."

"Take him for a swim or a run and he'll be your best friend."

"I have to _run_?"

Chuckling at Spencer's whiny complaint, Derek can't resist ruffling his hair. "You could go for a swim instead. Exercise is good for you, Baby Boy. Build up some muscle."

"I don't want to."

Derek scolds sternly, "You and I are going to start exercising together. Being strong and healthy will keep you safe."

Pouting, Spencer says, "I am not coordinated."

"I'm not expecting you to be an olympian, Baby."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Derek locks eyes with Spencer. "You are my world now. With our job, you need to be able to rely on your body as much as you do on your mind. I want you to be safe."

"Fine," Spencer agrees, sounding both disgruntled about the exercise part and pleased by Derek's concern for him all at the same time.

"Does this mean you'll come home with me?"

"Yes," Spencer glances around, "Daddy."

Derek groans. _That little minx!_ "God, I want to kiss you right now."

A smattering of pink lights Spencer's cheeks and he dips his head to smile shyly at Derek.

"Your beautiful blush isn't helping, Baby Boy." Tearing his eyes away, Derek pulls out of the parking space and heads toward Spencer's apartment. He turns on some soft R&B to settle the urge to devour the beautiful boy beside him.

Having noticed that the team can cut Spencer off when he starts to ramble, Derek wants to give him a chance to talk uninterrupted. "Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything you want."

Picking at his sleeve, Spencer peeks at Derek from the corner of his eye. "You played football, right? How was that?" he says lamely.

"You don't care about football."

"But you do, right?"

"There'll be plenty of time to talk about me and my interests. I want to talk about you and what you are interested in. I can't promise to understand but I can promise not to interrupt you and to listen."

"Truly?"

Derek nods. Spencer's soft, surprised oh melts his heart. He tentatively starts talking about a recent scientific study he has been reading about. Derek pretends he doesn't notice the too long pauses where Spencer waits to be shushed or dismissed or the subject changed. His patience pays off when Spencer finally embraces the opportunity without fear and rambling excitably the rest of the ride to his apartment. Derek settles back, happily listening attentively despite not fully understanding everything Spencer is saying.

Spencer looks surprised when he parks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk your ear off like that," he apologizes sheepishly.

"Baby Boy, I was happy to listen. You deserved to be heard and my ear is always available," Derek offers easily.

"You actually mean that."

Baffled, Derek confirms, "Of course, I do. I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

Standing outside his apartment door, Spencer scuffs the cement landing. "People tend to get sick of me, maybe they don't mean to but I guess I'm too much to handle."

Derek takes in Spencer's slumped shoulders with sadness. "Then they aren't worth your time. It's _their_ issue, not yours."

Shocked by his answer, Spencer's head snaps up and he searches Derek's face. A tiny smile forms on his lips. "Okay," Spencer says bashfully. He swings the door open and sweeps his arm out. "This is, um, my apartment."

It's as Derek expected, small and cozy with books everywhere. A little sanctuary. "It's very you."

Spencer scans him critically, no doubt looking for criticism or judgment. He blinks when he finds none. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Derek looks at him bemused. "Are you going to pack, Baby Boy?"

Realizing he's been standing there staring off into space, Spencer jumps. "Oh. Right. I'll just—" he points vaguely toward the bedroom.

Derek watches him scamper inside, then follows. He leans against the door jam. Spencer empties his to go bag and puts in fresh clothing. "Pack for a few days, Pretty Boy."

"O-Okay." Spencer stuffs clothing into another bag.

"Whenever you feel comfortable, you can move in," Derek says nonchalantly.

Stunned, Spencer screeches, "What?"

Derek stares back with a bland expression.

"Did you just say…"

"Yup."

Spencer gapes at him.

"Don't worry, I won't push." Derek smiles reassuringly. "I won't change my mind, either. Literally any time. Say the word and it'll be done. Until then, we'll just switch off where we sleep."

"But…"

Derek moves closer, spurned by the confusion on Spencer's face. "You're my Baby Boy now. I don't want to sleep without you in my arms."

"You don't?"

"Never. I have to take care of you and that means being with you."

"Oh."

"Is that okay?" As much as he wants to go all in with Spencer, Derek doesn't want to run over him or push him into something he doesn't want. He won't be like the people from his past. Spencer deserves the best and to be cared for in the way he needs.

"I don't have to sleep alone? Be alone?" Spencer asks in a quiet, questioning voice.

Face soft, Derek promises, "Never. Not unless you want to."

Spencer hugs him gratefully. His muffled thank you is barely loud enough for Derek to hear.

Surprised by the initiated hug, it takes him a second to return the hug. It serves to solidify his decision to be Spencer's Daddy. If such a small promise can produce the depth of gratitude from Spencer that he is driven to overcome his shyness and initiate the touch, he needs a Daddy's care more than Derek thought. "You're welcome, Baby Boy." Derek savors the warmth of the snuggling boy in his arms. Feeding Spencer's need for physical affection and comfort is not only Derek's job but his pleasure.

Derek eases Spencer back, brushing the hair from his face. "My beautiful, special boy." The responding blush is beauty personified. Kissing him tenderly, Derek releases Spencer, nudging him toward the closet.

Spencer packs methodically. His eyes dart back to Derek frequently to check he remains. The need for reassurance firms Derek's resolve further. Spencer needs his care and dependability. Derek's desire is to see Spencer blossom under his care. To watch as his fear dissipates and an aura of security takes its place. To see Spencer be confident in being loved by his Daddy.

He follows Spencer back to the living room, his gorgeous boy sheepishly grabbing a healthy stack of books. Raising a brow in question, Derek asks, "Is that going to be enough?"

Spencer's nimble fingers grab four more books, an embarrassed flush on his face.

"Baby Boy, you don't need to hide from me. I won't judge you for what you need, it's my job to ensure you have all you need. Understand?"

Biting his lip, Spencer wordlessly nods.

"Good. Are you ready? Anything else you need?" At the shake of his head, Derek takes his bags, throws them over his shoulder, and guides Spencer back to his truck. He unnecessarily assists Spencer into the truck, then stows his luggage. Starting his truck, Derek glances over at Spencer and notices he's tense. Talking helped him relax before, no reason it shouldn't work again. "What do you want to talk about now? Something else you read?"

Spencer shakes his head. "What will happen when we arrive at your home?"

The formal tone sets off red flags in Derek's brain. Honesty is what Spencer needs to feel more on solid ground. "First, you will be introduced to Clooney." From the corner of his eye, movement flashes as Spencer clenches his fingers together.

"Do I have to?"

"I know you are afraid, Baby Boy, but I will be right there beside. I won't let him hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'm your Daddy, protecting you is part of my job."

The whiteness of his fingers lessens as he loosens his grip. "Then what?"

Knowing what to expect is important for Spencer to feel secure. "Then, I will give you a tour of our home." The moment he claimed Spencer, a switch flipped in his mind. He doesn't think in terms of mine or yours but ours.

Spencer's breath hitches at the word ours. "But—"

Derek stifles his protest with a gentle hand on his arm. "The house isn't just mine anymore, it's ours. You are a part of me and I am a part of you. We are us, not simple Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan." Stunned to silence, Spencer doesn't speak. "If you don't like the house, then we'll find something else but until then, it is our home." Derek squeezes his arm in comfort.

"Us," Spencer whispers reverently.

He suspects Spencer doesn't realize he said that out loud but Derek is happy it has a significant effect on Spencer. "We're in this together now. Us. Daddy and Baby Boy."

"And Clooney," Spencer adds. His cheerfulness is only moderately forced.

"And Clooney."

"What, um, breed is he? Clooney is male, isn't he?"

Derek nods. "Yes, he's male. He's a Wirehaired Pointing Griffon."

Spencer sags. "I don't know anything about that breed."

Derek does his best to hid his smile. Spencer knows a wealth of information, his tone says he considers it a personal failure to know nothing of the breed. "That just means you can read up on them as well as have personal experience with a Griffon."

The defeated posture transforms to excitement. "Yes, I can. Do you have any books?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Feel free to borrow them."

"Thank you." Spencer does a little wiggle, unable to keep still as the anticipation of learning something new builds.

The giddiness Spencer gets from acquiring knowledge is utterly adorable. No doubt, he'll have all the books read in no time. "You'll have to read them later."

Spencer's forehead wrinkles in confusion. "Couldn't I read them after the tour?"

"No. Clooney needs some exercise. We'll take him for a swim."

"A swim?" Spencer squeaks. "But I don't have a swimsuit."

Derek isn't fooled by the excuse. "We can pick one up."

Pouting, Spencer crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't want to."

"It's what you need," Derek chides him.

"No, I don't. I'm perfectly healthy, check my medical exam if you don't believe me."

His boy's defiance and resistance to exercise is amusing. However, Derek isn't about to give in to Spencer's desperate attempts to defy his authority. "I don't care what the exam says," he says sternly. "You need exercise and training. I will ensure that comes to fruition."

"But—"

Derek looks at him sharply and Spencer's mouth snaps shut. "I am your Daddy. It is my job to determine what you need and ensure you receive it."

Spencer's head drops at the scolding. "Yes, Daddy."

DaddyDerek*BabyBoy

Pulling into the garage, Derek glances at Spencer. His boy looks nervous, the sound of Clooney's excited barking makes him jump. Not about to let his fear grow, Derek encourages him out of his truck. Spencer's bags over his shoulder, he nudges him toward the door to the house. Spencer timidly grabs his hand, Derek squeezes it in comfort. "It's going to fine, Baby Boy. Trust me."

Spencer searches his eyes carefully, then nods.

Derek places himself in front of Spencer and opens the door. Clooney's barking stops and he wags his entire body in pure joy at the sight of him. Derek sets Spencer's bags down and greets Clooney as he always does by kneeling down and giving him a good rub down. "Hi, buddy. Did you miss me?" Clooney licks his face in answer. Derek sees the instant Clooney realizes a stranger is hovering in the background. He stills, tilting his head in curiosity. Clooney looks at Derek as if asking who the new person is. "Clooney, this is Spencer. He's going to be staying here. You be nice." Turning to Spencer, he sees the dread and fear on his pretty face. "Baby Boy, this is Clooney."

Spencer stares at Clooney, not showing any indication of coming forward.

"Clooney, sit." When the dog plops his butt down, Derek bids Spencer closer. "Kneel down, offer your hand for him to smell." At Spencer's reluctance, he says, "Trust me."

Spencer takes a deep breath and steps forward. He kneels and offers his hand. Twitching at the first touch of the dog's cold nose, Spencer is tense. Clooney nudges Spencer's hand and whines. Spencer looks at Derek in confusion.

Derek smiles. "He wants you to pet him." Spencer's confusion increases, instead of lessens.

"But—"

"You aren't actually cursed, Baby Boy, no matter what experience has told you. Relax. Clooney likes you."

"Really?" Spencer asks in wonder.

"Really."

Spencer tentatively reaches out, Clooney's nose nudges his hand until he pets down his body. The slow strokes clearly make Clooney happy; he flops onto his belly and looks at Spencer expectantly. Spencer reads the clues and rubs his belly. Derek smirks when he stops, predicting what will happen next. Clooney wiggles back onto his feet and launches into Spencer, knocking him over. His flash of fear morphs into confusion then bemusement when Clooney makes himself home on Spencer's lap. Clooney nudges him insistently until Spencer continues petting.

"Told you, Baby Boy. Clooney's a goof and obviously does not hate you."

Spencer looks down at the happy dog spilling out of his lap and smiles. "He's the first."

Clooney slides off his lap, spinning in happy circles before running off only to come back with a ragged looking stuffed duck in his mouth. He drops it in front of Spencer and looks at him expectantly.

Derek watches fondly as Spencer picks up the toy as if unsure what to do with it. Clooney's body goes on alert, anticipation coming off him in waves. Spencer tosses it and Clooney darts after it, his nails clicking loudly on the wood floor as he scrambles across it.

Derek lets the play go on for a bit before putting a stop to it. Clooney could play fetch all day if they let him. Spencer's bags on his shoulder, Derek starts the tour. He hopes Spencer will like the house, he did most of the work himself.

Spencer stops at the sight of framed pictures, his expression turning openly curious.

Answering the unasked question, Derek explains, "That's my mama and my two sisters."

Spencer examines the photograph closely.

"This is Mama," Derek points her out. "This is Sarah, she's older than me by three years. And lastly, this is Desiree. She's the baby of the family, eight years younger than me. She was a definite surprise." He laughs, remembering when his parents told him and Sarah. "I don't know who was most surprised, my parents or Sarah or me." Looking at Spencer, Derek admits, "She's your age."

Spencer blinks, a blank expression on his face. "Oh, okay."

Derek raises a brow. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just… I never related well to others my age," he admits with a shrug.

"Ah." Derek considers his answer carefully. "Desiree is...young. She doesn't remember my dad and only knows him through us. I am the closest thing to a father figure she has. It's made her look up to me; she doesn't think anyone is good enough for me, at least she's never has in the past."

Spencer's eyes go wide with fear.

"She may not be as welcoming as Clooney was when she meets you for the first time. You might have to work a bit to earn her approval," Derek warns.

Letting his anxiety build, Spencer is struck speechless by the warning.

"You don't have to look terrified, Baby Boy. Desi will come around." The almost dazed expression on Spencer's face sparks a realization. "You didn't think you would be meeting my family?" Derek takes Spencer by his narrow hips and tugs him closer. "I can't wait to introduce you to my family. Hiding you never crossed my mind. I want them to know you and you to know them." Practically seeing the wheels turn in Spencer's mind, Derek prompts, "What is going on in that big brain of yours?"

"Nothing."

"Do not lie to me, Baby Boy."

"I'm scared," Spencer admits quietly.

"What are you scared of?" Spencer looks down. Derek tips his chin up. "Tell me."

Fear and sadness brim in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

Derek is saddened but unsurprised by Spencer's insecurity. "Why do you think you are going to lose me?"

Spencer swallows thickly. "If they ask you to choose…"

Derek takes Spencer's face in his hands and vows, "I would choose you. I am your Daddy; you chose me. That means you are first in my life, above all others, my family included."

"Y-You can't," Spencer stutters in disbelief.

Resting his forehead against Spencer's, Derek promises, "I can and I will."

Stunned, Spencer opens his mouth several times but nothing comes out.

Derek kisses his sweet lips, then releases him. Time is what Spencer needs, with it he will realize Derek's commitment to him. With a sweep of his arm, he invites Spencer to continue the tour. No surprise, his boy is most interested in the den/library. He makes a mental note to start making room for Spencer's many books. _Most likely I'll need to build some more shelves for him._ Spencer could have happily spent the night with the books, only a promise he can come back later draws him from the library.

"This is the bedroom." Derek watches from the corner of his eye as Spencer takes in the decor. He chose a soft gray for three of the walls while the other is a bold, dark blue. The bedspread is dark gray with white sheets. Spencer's eyes go wide then dart away from the king-sized bed. Seeing the bed, a fantasy pops of Spencer in his mind, miles of pale skin glowing against the dark gray. If Spencer was ready, he'd make it real right now. However, his needs and wants come second to Spencer's. His boy is a virgin, he deserves and needs more than a quick tussle in the sheets.

Pulling out of his fantasy, Derek notices Spencer's eyes still avoiding the bed. He takes his hand between both of his. "You don't have to be afraid, Baby Boy. I know all of this is new to you. Everything, every aspect of physical affection and intimacy. I want you. I want to kiss and touch every inch of your body." At Spencer's beautiful blush, Derek loses the fight to suppress his leer. "You are gorgeous, inside and out. How could I not want you?"

Anxious, Spencer bites his lip. His eyes shyly dart to Derek's and away, his blush intensifying.

Derek bites back a groan, Spencer's timidness is far too alluring. "Look at me," he waits for those beautiful eyes to meet his before continuing, "We go at your pace. If you're not ready for anything, all you need to do is say and I'll stop. Promise me."

Staring deep into Derek's eyes, Spencer says with wonder, "This is important to you."

"Absolutely. It's my job to take care of you, even if it means denying myself what I want."

"I promise."

The way Spencer leans into his touch when he cups the side of his face is all the confirmation Derek needs to know he's doing the right thing. Spencer is meant to be his and it's his privilege to take care of him. "Thank you," Derek whispers before pressing a kiss to his lips.


	3. Getting a Taste

**Ch 3: Getting a Taste**

Derek glances down and notices Clooney starting to get antsy. "Baby Boy, Clooney is ready for his swim. We'll have to get you a suit."

"It isn't necessary. I can just watch," Spencer says.

The hopeful tone does nothing to weaken his resolve. Spencer needs to exercise regularly, which Derek knows he isn't doing. Derek isn't about to give Spencer any leeway. "No. You will swim with us," Derek says firmly.

Slumping, Spencer nods.

Derek smiles at the surrender. "It won't be so bad. You might even come to enjoy it." Spencer stares back unimpressed but doesn't contradict him. Derek signals Clooney, who rushes toward the door. Spencer, however, is less eager; his sly attempts to convince Derek to change his mind on the way to the store are unsuccessful. Taking care of Spencer is his responsibility and he won't shirk it.

Parking, Derek opens the back windows for Clooney. He pats him, "Be good, Clooney, we'll be right back."

Spencer is slow to get out of the truck, looking adorably like a reluctant child, dragging his feet with the hope Daddy will feel bad and change his mind. Derek has no intentions of changing his mind, it's for Spencer's own good. Instead, he lays a hand low on Spencer's back and firmly guides him into the store. The brief resistance Spencer offers is quickly curbed when Derek doesn't give an inch. He keeps his amusement carefully hidden, it's best Spencer doesn't know.

 _Boys are always testing their Daddy's boundaries. Spencer's no different._ Pushing is the only way Spencer will learn his limitations. The first punishment will set the tone and Derek has no doubt there will be a first. _My boy is the stubborn sort. He'll learn, though._ Resisting Spencer's pouty lips and big doe eyes will be _his_ test. What matters is taking care of Spencer's needs, even when it is hard.

"What kind of suit do you want, Baby Boy?" With a hard look, Derek puts a stop to any whining before it can begin.

Spencer crosses his arms over his thin chest. "I don't know," he says with resignation.

Derek fingers a skimpy speedo. "As much as I'd love to see you in something like this, I don't want anyone else seeing that much of your beautiful body." Spencer's blush makes Derek grin roguishly and whispers in his ear, "I can't wait to get home and strip you of every stitch of clothing. Unwrap you like the best gift I ever received." Derek chuckles huskily as the blush darkens, spreading down his pale neck.

Spencer glances around furtively, whining softly, "Stop teasing me, Daddy."

"Want that, Baby? Want Daddy to unwrap you like a present? Show Daddy your beautiful body?"

Spencer nods almost imperceptibly. He glances up at Derek, biting his lip nervously.

"What is it, Baby Boy?"

"Can…" Spencer ducks his head shyly, "can I unwrap you?"

Grinning widely, Derek answers, "Hell yes, you can. After we go for a swim, it'll be our reward. No swim, no reward."

The eagerness on his face drops at the realization he won't be getting out of the swim. "Fine." Spencer scans the available swimsuits and chooses a couple to try on. He comes out to show Derek the options and together, they decide on a mid-thigh length purple pair that show off his long, long legs.

"Is there something else, Baby Boy?" Derek asks, staring at Spencer shuffling awkwardly with the purple shorts clutched tightly in his hands.

"Do I have to take off my shirt?"

Eyeing his boy up, Derek likes the idea of covering up more skin. "Of course not. Why don't we get you a shirt you can wear swimming?"

Shirt picked out, they head to the register. Spencer sputters when Derek takes out his wallet.

"But—"

Derek shushes him and pays for the clothes. Bag in hand, he wraps his other arm around Spencer.

"You didn't have to do that. I should have paid."

"I'm your Daddy. It's my privilege to take care of you." Derek kisses his temple and promises, "I am going to spoil you, Baby Boy, the way you deserve."

DaddyDerek*BabyBoy

"See, that wasn't so bad." Adorably wet, Spencer mock glares at him but Derek pays him no mind. Despite all his protests, his boy enjoyed swimming. Clooney leans heavily against Spencer's leg and stares up adoringly.

Spencer holds up a hand. "Don't say it."

Derek throws up his hands in surrender. "I didn't say anything." He doesn't need to say I told you so out loud, Spencer can already hear it.

Harrumphing, Spencer turns his attention to the adoring Clooney.

"Ready to go home?" Spencer nods. They pile into the truck and go home.

After a quick dual shower, their stomach growl. Patting his belly, Derek asks, "How does Mexican sound?"

Spencer shrugs. "Sure. Do you have a restaurant preference?"

Amused, Derek explains, "We aren't ordering. We're making."

"I can't cook. I usually just order in."

"Good thing I can because that has to stop. Eating out isn't healthy, Baby Boy." Derek takes out a package of hamburger from the freezer and starts warming it up in a pan. Cooking up large batches of hamburger and freezing them in meal-sized portions is a time-saver in the long run. "As much as possible, we'll be eating homemade meals. Your body should be treated like a temple." Putting in spices, Derek stirs the meat. He catches Spencer's less than thrilled expression in his peripheral vision. "That a problem?"

"My body has different needs than yours."

"Does it now?" Derek questions.

"Yes."

Derek takes note of the nervous picking of his clothes. "How so?"

Spencer stares at the opposite wall. "It needs sweet."

"Needs or wants?"

"Needs." He crosses his arms over his chest defensively. "I'm not giving up sugar. Or coffee."

"Sugar isn't good for you and you drink far too much coffee, Sweetheart," Derek explains gently.

"I don't care."

Derek takes hold of Spencer's chin and tilts his face up. "But I do. Your health and well-being are my top priority."

"I am healthy."

"And I want you to stay that way by eating healthy."

"Daddy," Spencer whines. "I need my sweets."

 _I can be your sweet, Baby Boy. I better get used to eating a lot of pineapples._ He grins, imagining Spencer eagerly sucking his cock to get a taste of his sweetened cum. _If I can get him addicted to the taste, it'd be_ w _in-win. I get Spencer's hot mouth around my cock and Spencer gets to feed his addiction for sweetness in a healthy way._ Derek's lashes flutter shut, hearing his boy begging for a fix in his mind.

"Daddy?"

Derek opens his eyes and sees confused concern in Spencer's eyes. "Sorry, Baby Boy. I got lost in my fantasies." He can't resist giving him a quick kiss.

"Fantasizing about what?" Spencer asks.

The innocent question is not helping the growing bulge in his pants. "About you."

His golden hazel eyes go wide. "What? W-What was I doing?"

Derek backs Spencer up, trapping him between his body and the counter. He presses his erection against him, eating up the sound of Spencer's sharp breath. "Did you know that eating pineapple can make the taste of semen sweeter?" Not giving him a chance to answer, Derek rolls his hips. "You want to know what I was fantasizing about?"

Spencer arches forward, clutching on Derek like a lifeline. His garbled reply is indecipherable.

"I fantasized about getting you addicted to my cum, Baby Boy. I fantasized you begging me for another taste, for your fix. I fantasized about your pretty lips sealed over my cock. Of you swallowing my cum. Of you ever eager to get more of its sweetness in your belly."

Moaning daddy, Spencer clumsily thrusts against Derek.

Derek guides Spencer into a rhythm, whispering dirtily in his ear. "You want that, Baby Boy? Your Daddy's cock stretching your sweet mouth wide. Gonna be Daddy's good little cocksucker?" Spencer's strangled moan signals he's close. Derek lifts him onto the counter and Spencer wraps his long legs tightly around his hips, keeping him close. "I bet you'd get on your knees for me right now if Daddy asked. Suck me with that virgin mouth of yours. Feel my heavy cock on your tongue."

Spencer arches and cums. Derek almost cums just from watching him, his poor boy shaking from the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. Spencer's eyes flutter open. "Please, Daddy."

"Fuck, Baby Boy." How can he refuse? Derek moves back, quickly flicking off the heat on the stove and waits.

Spencer slips down from the counter. Staring at Derek, Spencer moves over to the sink. He grabs a paper towel, wetting it, Spencer opens his pants and hastily cleans himself.

Derek keeps still as Spencer stands in front of him before moving slowly to his knees. His boy is obviously nervous but seems determined. Spencer's hands hover over his belt. Derek gently combs his fingers through his hair reassuringly. "You don't have to do this, Baby Boy. Not until you are ready."

Looking up, Spencer relaxes as their eyes meet. "I know, Daddy." He blushes. "What you said, a-about me putting my mouth on y-you, about t-tasting you. It was arousing to t-think about and i-imagine. I want to know how it feels." Spencer licks his lips. "C-Can I?"

Brushing his hair back from his forehead, Derek stares into his boy's eyes. "Only if you want to."

"I do." Spencer's nimble fingers work open Derek's belt while his eyes stay on Derek as if needing reassurance that Derek wants it too. He tugs Derek's pants and boxers down his legs. Spencer takes a shaky breath as he is inches away from Derek's cock.

"Take your time, Baby Boy. Daddy can be patient."

Spencer reaches out, grabbing hold of him and strokes tentatively. "Is this okay?"

"Firmer, like this." Derek covers his hand and guides him. "Yeah, just like that." He lets go. Fascinated by the concentration in Spencer's face, Derek watches him with the same intensity that Spencer is staring at his cock. His boy bites his lip and glances up for reassurance. _Fuck._ His cock twitches at the innocent, insecure but eager expression. Spencer's eyes widened when his cock jumps in his hand.

"Oh." Seeming fascinated, Spencer leans closer. "Did I do that?" he asks, looking up again.

Derek tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. "Yeah, you did, Baby Boy."

He studies his cock curiously. "How?"

"You looked at me."

Spencer's nose scrunches up in confusion. "That's it?"

"That's it." Derek tugs lightly on his hair, tilting Spencer's head back further. "The expression on your face," he looks up at the ceiling and groans, picturing it in his mind. "Fuck, Baby Boy. You don't know what that does to me. How eager you looked, despite your innocence and insecurity. I can see how much you want to please me." The blush spreading over Spencer's cheeks only arouses him further. "I just want to cum all over that beautiful face of yours. Cover your innocence, your gorgeous blush, with my cum." Spencer tries to duck his head to hide his darkening blush but Derek keeps him in place. "Beautiful."

Spencer gulps nervously, glancing up briefly. The heated gaze Derek gives him appears to give him confidence and he leans forward, pink tongue darting out for a quick taste.

"Fuck, that's hot."

"Y-Yeah?" he asks, leaning back.

Derek cups the back of Spencer's head, gently guiding him back into place. "Yeah. Hotter than any fantasy I had. Been dreaming about your mouth on me since I met you."

Urged on, Spencer opens and wraps his mouth around his cock. He goes too deep, hitting his gag reflex. Between coughs, an embarrassed Spencer apologizes.

Once Spencer is back under control, Derek soothes, "Hey, it's okay. Start slow, Baby Boy. You're not going to take all of me right away. Ease into it."

Taking his advice, Spencer takes a deep breath and tries again. With just the tip in his mouth, he sucks experimentally.

Derek groans, the sight of his boy sucking him is perfect.

Encouraged, Spencer sucks harder.

"Yeah, suck Daddy's cock." Spencer licks and sucks on the head. When he starts to bob down a little, Derek tells him, "Take as little or as much as you feel comfortable with." He doesn't want Spencer to choke himself on his cock. _At least not until he's more experienced and able to actually enjoy it._ If his profile of Spencer is correct, and he's certain it is, his boy will very much enjoy being 'forced' to take his cock. Until then, Derek's happy to take what his boy is able to give. "Does Daddy taste good?"

Spencer pulls off with a moan. "So good, Daddy." He dives forward for another taste.

"Use your hands, Baby Boy. Stroke what doesn't fit in that pretty mouth of yours." Spencer synchronizes a rhythm with a bit of effort. Taking initiative, he licks down his shaft, lapping delicately at his balls. "Feels good, Baby Boy." With curiosity, Spencer sucks on his balls, then tongues around the base of his cock before moving back up. His boy's enthusiasm is intoxicating. "Getting close."

Spencer's expression sharpens, focusing all of his attention and effort on pleasuring Derek.

Derek's eyes shut and the sensations wash over him. Feeling the pressure build, he asks, "Going to let Daddy cum on that pretty, innocent face of yours?"

Mouth full, Spencer looks up and slowly eases back. "Please, Daddy."

Taking himself in hand, Derek rubs his cocks against Spencer's pink lips, spreading pre-cum all over them. His boy's tongue flicks out, chasing the taste. _I knew it, my boy's gonna be an eager little cocksucker. Gonna be my little cum addict._ Derek stares down at him and starts stroking himself. "Gonna mark you up, Baby Boy."

"Please, Daddy!" Spencer's golden hazel eyes plead.

 _Fuck, look at how much he wants it._ Derek strokes himself harder and faster, needing to sully his boy's innocence with his cum. "Close your eyes, Baby Boy. Daddy's gonna cum." Spencer's eyes close a second before the cum spurts onto his face. Derek grunts, wringing out every bit of cum. He looks down. _Sweet Jesus._ Spencer looks better than he could have imagined covered in his cum. Derek needs to remember this. He grabs his phone. "You don't know how fucking gorgeous you look, Baby Boy."

Derek grins at the blush he spots forming on his cheeks. Spencer opens his mouth but Derek stops him, "Don't move." Frozen, Spencer waits for instructions. "Close your mouth. I want to take a picture of you, Baby Boy."

Spencer flushes darkly.

"Is that okay? Nod or shake your head. I won't be mad if you say no." _Disappointed as fuck but not mad._ Derek waits for Spencer's answer, giving him time to think about it. He exhales in relief when Spencer nods. "Stay still." Derek snaps several pictures, marveling at how arousing his boy looks covered in his cum. "Can you open your eyes and look at me? Carefully."

Spencer eases his eyes open and stares up at Derek.

"Fuck." If he thought Spencer was arousing before, this is a million times more intense. Those innocent eyes staring up at him while his face is covered in cum… "Fuck." Derek swallows roughly, then snaps pictures. He sets his phone aside and sinks to his knees in front of Spencer. Grabbing a hold of his chin, Derek turns Spencer's face to the side and licks a stripe up his cheek. Humming at the taste, he turns him back and presses a kiss to his lips. Slow and tender, he coaxes Spencer's mouth open and shares the taste. His boy moans and presses closer. Derek moves, sitting on the floor with Spencer astride his lap. He can feel how hard his boy is, he doubts Spencer is even aware he's rocking in his lap as they kiss.

When the kiss breaks, Spencer whimpers in protest. "More, Daddy."

Derek chuckles. "How can I refuse my boy?" He drags a finger through the cum and offers it to Spencer. He sucks it clean, then shares it with Derek in a dirty kiss. Together, they clean every drop of cum off Spencer, sharing all of it with kisses.

Cum gone, Spencer's focus turns to his own arousal. "Please, Daddy."

"Need some help, Baby Boy?" At Spencer's eager nod, Derek pats his bottom. "Up." Spencer scrambles to his feet and Derek follows. He strips Spencer and easily lifts him, carrying him over to the table. Laying him back, Derek wastes no time swallowing Spencer's straining cock. In less than a minute, Spencer cums down Derek's throat with a cry. "Beautiful." Spencer lies limp and satisfied on top of the table. Derek's mind goes to all the dirty things he wants to do with Spencer at the table. He has many, many fantasies to recreate.

Life is very, very good.

* * *

 **I have a blog now! My friend, Gia, is generous enough to let me share her website. If you want updates on what I am working on, check it out. I will also be putting up character inspiration pictures and all my stories, eventually. Gia and I are even planning a story that will be exclusive to the website. www DOT giareavesslashworld DOT com/kat-moreids-blog**

 **I've been getting a lot of people asking if stories are being abandoned. Please know that unless I put up a notice on the story (and I hope I never have to), I have not abandoned the story no matter how long between updates.**


	4. Daddy Lays Out the Rules

**Chapter Four: Daddy Lays Out the Rules**

Staring at Spencer's limp, satisfied form lying on the kitchen table, Derek can't help but feel smug. He strokes a possessive hand over Spencer's body. He belongs to me now. Spencer practically purrs in contentment at the touch, a goofy smile on his face. If a blow job makes him look like this, what is getting fucked going to do to him? A smile stretches over his lips. I can't wait to find out. But first, food.

"Do you want to help me finish supper, Baby Boy?"

Spencer lazily turns to look at him, blinking slowly without answering.

Derek chuckles. The intensity of his orgasm shorted out Spencer's brain and it needs more time to recover. He heads back to the stove and turns it on again to finish the meat by adding spices. Spencer is silent as he readies the rest of the fixings. Derek wants a variety for his Baby Boy to choose from. He hears Spencer climb off the table and watches from the corner of his eye as he tucks himself away and straightens his clothing. Derek gives him the illusion of privacy to become decent before looking over. Spencer blushes as their eyes catch; his hand tightens around the knife as he fights the desire to ravish his boy. Spencer watches him prepare everything with interest, almost as if he'd never watched someone prepare a meal before. "Your mama didn't cook?"

Spencer's lips turn down with bittersweet sorrow. "No. Mom wasn't the domestic type, even before she…" He looks away, a faraway look on his face.

"She what?" Derek prompts softly. Spencer's eyes dart to Derek's and away but not before he recognizes shame in them. "If you're not ready to talk about her, you don't have to. Just know, I'll be here when you are."

Hanging his head, Spencer hides behind his hair. "I don't want you to think less of me…"

Derek cups the side of Spencer's face and tips it up. Stroking his cheek lightly, he promises, "Nothing you say can make me think less of you, Baby Boy. You can trust me." Derek doesn't look away from Spencer's searching eyes. He knows Spencer has been hurt and trust is hard. Derek is prepared to be as patient as he needs to be in earning Spencer's complete trust.

"She has schizophrenia."

"Oh, Baby Boy. I'm sorry." Derek pulls him into a hug, rubbing his rigid back comfortingly. "That must be hard on you both. Is she getting help?" At the words, the tension in Spencer's body starts to ease.

"It's hard to see her on the bad days," Spencer confesses quietly. "I had to put her in a treatment center."

"My poor Baby Boy." Derek hugs him tighter. "You are getting her the help she needs; you shouldn't feel guilty."

"I never said—"

"You didn't have to. I could hear it in your voice."

Spence responds with a soft, surprised, "Oh."

"Tell me something."

"What?" Spencer mumbles into Derek's strong shoulder.

"Is there anything you could do that you aren't doing?"

Spencer meets the blunt question with silence. Finally, he answers in a whisper, "No."

"Then you have no reason to feel guilty. If your mama loves you, she wouldn't want you to feel guilty about doing what had to be done." Derek remains silent afterward, sensing Spencer needs time to organize his thoughts. "You are doing all you can and that is all she can ask of you."

"There are genetic factors to schizophrenia." When Derek says nothing, Spencer adds in a barely audible voice, "I have a ten percent risk of having schizophrenia."

The scared tone about breaks Derek's heart. "I know you're scared, Baby Boy, but no matter what happens, I'm going to be right here beside you."

"Even if…"

Spencer cannot finish his thought but Derek hears him loud and clear. "Even then."

"P-Promise?"

My poor boy. "I promise. No matter what happens, you won't be alone." Spencer fails to stifle his sob at the vow. Derek flicks off the burners, then picks his boy up and walks over to the couch. He settles him in his lap, holding and comforting him through the tears. Derek can only imagine what Spencer saw when his mother's mind devolved into schizophrenia. How scared he must have been, how terrified he must be to have it happen to him too. To have his own mind turn against him has to be Spencer's greatest fear especially after being forced to watch it happen to his mother. Far worse, Spencer has been alone. He may have family but the loner vibe Derek got from him made it clear he hasn't had anyone to lean on for a long time. Before him, Spencer likely didn't have anyone who would take care of him if he became schizophrenic. The prospect of facing his greatest fear come to life all alone must have terrified Spencer.

No more, Derek thinks, comforting his boy. "Daddy will always be here for you." He holds Spencer tight while he releases the fear and worry he's kept bottled up for too long.

Crying himself out, Spencer apologizes furiously for his breakdown.

"Hey, look at me." Spencer still looks beautiful to him, despite his face turning red and splotchy from all the sobbing. "I'm your Daddy, Baby. I'm here to take care of you. Whatever you need, I will give it to you. If you need to cry, I'll be here to hold you through it. Don't be ashamed or embarrassed." Derek wipes the tears from his cheeks, placing light kisses on his cheeks, lips, chin, and nose. "Okay?"

Subdued but looking lighter, Spencer nods slowly.

"Good." His boy is fading fast. "I know you're tired, Baby Boy, but you need to eat." Derek lifts him in his arms and carries him over to the table. "Wait here, I'll dish you up."

Too tired to protest, Spencer agrees, "Okay, Daddy."

Derek fills Spencer's taco with the ingredients he wants before filling his own. Getting a glass of ice water, he walks over to the table. He set down the plate in front of Spencer, then lifts his boy up and sits down with him in his lap. Spencer leans gratefully on him and obediently opens his mouth when Derek holds up food for him.

Looking at the almost finished food, Derek is satisfied Spencer has had enough and doesn't try to wake him as he quickly finishes his own taco. He carefully stands with Spencer in his arms and moves over to the couch, laying him down. Derek kisses his forehead and covers him with a blanket. The moment he moves away, Spencer's eye open sleepily.

"Don't leave."

Brushing a lock of hair from his eyes, Derek reassures his boy, "I won't be gone long. I just need to put the food away and then I'll be right back."

"M'kay." Spencer closes his eyes. Derek starts putting the food away, feeling Spencer's eyes on him from time to time, making sure he hasn't left.

Finished, Derek gathers Spencer into his arms again. His boy relaxes trustingly and is asleep again before he reaches the stairs. Passing Clooney, sleeping in his bed, Derek heads upstairs. He can hear Clooney climbing the stairs behind them. Derek lays Spencer on the king-sized bed and starts stripping him. Spencer shivers a bit but Derek isn't worried. He'll be plenty warm once they are under the covers together. He awakens again when Derek has to break contact to undress. Derek slips into the bed and Spencer immediately gravitates to his side, draping over him.

Not tired enough to sleep, Derek savors the trusting warmth of his boy. It's been an emotional day for Spencer but it's what he needed. He suspects there will be more crying jags in the future and he's going to be there for his boy for every one of them.

Spencer's skin is baby soft under his fingertips. Derek is proud of how much his boy has taken to his touch. He's eager to satisfy Spencer's craving for affection, to give him what he needs to be happy. Spencer already needs his touch to sleep and Derek admits to himself if separated, it's going to be difficult to sleep without his boy next to him.

Derek kisses Spencer's forehead, burying his fingers in his boy's soft locks. Spencer moves closer, making small, contented noises. "My perfect boy." Spencer sighs in his sleep. Smiling, Derek lets his eyes fall shut.

DaddyDerek*BabyBoy

Opening his eyes, Derek wonders what woke him. A sweet moan reaches his ears, making him notice his boy is clutching him tight in his sleep.

"Baby Boy."

"Daddy."

Derek smirks at how breathless Spencer sounds. He's dreaming about me. He maneuvers Spencer until he is straddling his leg. He's definitely dreaming about me. The hardness pressing against his thigh is a delicious way to wake up in the morning. Still asleep, Spencer's hips start awkwardly rocking against Derek's thigh. Closing his eyes, Derek reaches down and starts stroking himself. "Pretty Boy."

Spencer moans, "Daddy."

Derek releases his cock and slips his pre-cum slick hand under the waistband of Spencer's boxers. "God, you have no idea how many times I've fantasized about your delicious bottom, Baby Boy." He presses two fingers into the crease, stroking the length of it. Spencer whimpers at the intimate touch. Derek rubs against his boy's tiny, virgin hole and feels Spencer jerk awake. He looks up and the golden hazel eyes he loves are blown wide with lust.

"Daddy," Spencer whines with palpable need. His desperation for release overcomes any embarrassment. "Please." Spencer grinds against his thigh without restraint.

He rubs his boy's hole more insistently to Spencer's pleasure. God, the sounds he makes! Derek thrusts his other hand into his own boxers and pulls his cock out. Not ambidextrous by any standard, his strokes are awkward but Spencer rutting against him and the sounds coming from him are enough to make up for it.

Knowing Spencer is close by the frenzy in his movements, Derek sets to push him over the edge. He teases Spencer's hole. "Like that, Baby Boy? Daddy rubbing against your tiny virgin hole?"

"Yes!" Spencer pants out.

"Are you thinking about how Daddy's fingers are going to feel when they push inside you?"

Almost delirious, Spencer chants, "Yes, yes!"

"Daddy's gonna do more than that, Baby Boy. Daddy's gonna stretch your little hole. Spread you open with my fingers, get you ready for me." Spencer whines, his leaking cock has soaked his boxers, slickening Derek's thigh and making thrusting smoother. "You know what I'm gonna do next, Baby Boy?" He doesn't wait for Spencer to answer. "I'm going to push my fat cock into your tight heat. Your ass is gonna welcome me, ain't it? 'Cause it knows that's exactly where my cock belongs. Gonna make you mine, cum so deep inside you, Pretty Boy. You wanna feel that? Feel me stretching you wide. Feel my hot cum fill you up. Owning you." With every word, Derek can feel Spencer's hole flutter under his fingertips.

Spencer cums with a whimper.

Needing more, Derek moves his dominant hand to his cock and starts stroking. He imagines his boy's greedy hole squeezing around him. No one else will experience that. Just me. The eyes he didn't notice he closed pop open when he feels Spencer's hand join his. Derek looks into his boy's eyes, seeing need in them. He lets go and gives his pleasure over to Spencer. Remembering his instructions from before, Spencer strokes him firmly.

"I-I want that, Daddy," he says quietly.

Derek looks questioningly at his boy.

"I-I want to feel your f-fingers in-inside of m-me."

Spencer's timid dirty talk is hotter than Derek can comprehend and his cock throbs in his boy's hand.

"I want your p-penis to penetrate my anus."

How is that hot?

"I want to feel your penis deep inside of me, Daddy. I need it."

Derek arches and moans.

"I need you to ejaculate deep inside of me, Daddy. I need your semen inside me, claiming me like no one else can."

Imagining it, Derek spurts violently. His boy wants him and more than that, Spencer recognizes he will be no one else's, not now that Derek is his daddy. When he regains use of his brain, he stares at Spencer until he meets his gaze. " No one else is ever gonna be inside you. No one else is ever gonna feel you squeezing around their cock. And no one will ever cum inside you 'sides me." He needs Spencer to hear and understand he is his boy and his alone. Forever.

Spencer moves closer, offering himself up to the possessive kiss Derek's eyes promise. Derek doesn't stop until he has ravished Spencer's mouth.

"My boy," Derek growls, loving the debauched look on Spencer's innocent face.

"I'm yours, Daddy. No one else's."

Satisfied with how easily and eagerly Spencer agrees, Derek's possessive side relaxes. "That's right, Baby Boy." Seeing the mess they've made, Derek says, "Shower time."

"Yes, Daddy."

Following Spencer into the bathroom, Derek purrs, "You already know how much I love hearing you call me daddy, don't you, Baby Boy?"

Spencer looks at him from under his lashes, a sly smile touching his lips. "Yes, Daddy."

Derek laughs, suspecting Spencer has quite the mischievous side hiding under all his shy, virgin-ness. If his boy wants to tease him by calling him daddy, Derek is never, ever going to complain.

DaddyDerek*BabyBoy

Freshly showered and dressed, Derek knows it's time to start establishing a schedule. Boys need rules and Spencer is no exception.

Spencer heads straight for the coffee maker, no surprise there. Derek watches him doctor up a cup and start sipping like coffee is his lifeblood. He gets a cup of his own and drinks it with less desperation. When Spencer goes for his second cup, Derek stops him with a sharp, "No."

Spencer freezes, then turns to look at him questioningly.

"One cup."

"But—"

"One cup."

Spencer stares at the coffeemaker longingly. He turns back, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "Please, Daddy. I need it."

Derek stands firm, despite how much he wants to press Spencer against the counter and kiss him hard until all thoughts of coffee disappear from his boy's mind. "No. I decide what you need. You cannot live on coffee anymore, Baby Boy. It isn't healthy."

"But—"

"Are you questioning me?" Derek watches Spencer struggle wordlessly. His boy needs to decide whether to trust him or fight against what his daddy knows is best.

After a minute, Spencer sags in defeat. "No, Daddy."

Derek lifts his chin and kisses him lightly. "I know it isn't easy but I am proud of you for trusting me to know what is best. You may have another cup of coffee later. I don't want you to be plagued by withdrawals, Baby Boy, which means I'll be helping you wean off coffee."

"C-Completely?"

The horror in his voice makes Derek smile. "Not completely, just to a healthier amount." Spencer's relief is palpable and Derek can't help but laugh.

Clooney nudges his hand, drawing his attention. Derek pats his head and takes the leash from his mouth. Clooney is always raring to go for his morning run, having a new person around doesn't change that. He glances over at his boy; Derek has to fight against a smile at the look of dread on Spencer's face. His boy anticipates what he's going to say. Spencer turns one of his greatest weapons on him: his eyes. Like an adorable pleading puppy dog's, it tugs on the heartstrings. Despite how much his eyes are begging Derek to give in, he can't and won't. His boy needs to exercise regularly and it is his responsibility to ensure that he does.

"We are going for a run."

"You and Clooney?" Spencer asks hopefully.

"No. You and me and Clooney."

Spencer deflates. "Do I have to?"

He answers the mumbled question with a firm, "Yes."

Perking up, Spencer tries, "I don't have anything to wear."

"Nice try, Pretty Boy. Just means we need to go shopping."

"Oh."

Derek ruffles Spencer's hair. "You aren't getting out of this. This is going to be an everyday thing."

"Every day!" Spencer crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. "I can't do that."

"Yes, you can."

He hunches over. "I can't keep up with you."

Derek lifts Spencer's chin. "I am not asking you to. We'll go at a pace you can manage and work from there. I'm not asking you to become a sprinter or a marathon runner. I am asking you to do your best. Can you do that for Daddy?"

"I'll try," Spencer says grudgingly.

"That's all I ask, Baby Boy." Derek rewards him with a kiss. "I'm going to get changed, then we'll go out to get you some clothes."

"Okay, Daddy."

Derek hands Spencer the leash, leaving his boy with Clooney. He comes back to find Clooney leaning against Spencer's leg looking up at him adoringly. It seems Clooney's as smitten with Spencer as he is. "Let's go."

Spencer is no more excited to shop for jogging and exercise clothing than he was when picking out a swimsuit. "I can't possibly need all of these," he protests at the cart full of clothing.

Smiling, Derek explains easily, "Running isn't all you're going to be doing."

"More?" Spencer squeaks.

"More. You and I are going to train. Our job is dangerous, Baby Boy, and I'm going to make sure you have plenty of training to rely on when trouble comes your way. I have a feeling you're going to be a trouble magnet." Spencer blushes and keeps suspiciously quiet. His boy's time with the BAU thus far has not given Derek confidence. Spencer has a knack for attracting danger and being too reckless for Derek's liking. If Spencer is going to keep safe, and Derek aims to ensure he does, he needs every advantage he can get. "I want you to be safe."

Spencer ducks his head and smiles shyly, looking both surprised and pleased by Derek's care.

Heading toward the checkout, Spencer takes out his wallet.

Derek shakes his head. "Put that away."

"It's clothing for me and I have money," Spencer says stubbornly.

Stopping him with a hand on his arm, Derek says, "I am your daddy."

Spencer's expression scrunches in confusion and a bit of outrage. "You say that as if it's an explanation. I am perfectly able to pay for my purchases."

"Yes, you are. I am not denying you are able. However, as your daddy, it's my job to take care of you."

"Are you saying I can't buy anything myself now?"

Derek soothes his irate boy with his touch. "No, I am not saying that. However, you need these clothes because of me and I will pay for them. Okay?"

Spencer thinks about it. "Okay, Daddy."

My boy isn't used to being taken care of. Saddened, Derek vows to change that. He'll learn he's my special boy and I'll treat him accordingly. He grins to himself. I'm going to spoil Baby Boy rotten. He won't ever have to doubt his daddy loves him.

DaddyDerek*BabyBoy

"You did very well for your first morning, Baby Boy." Despite his reluctance to run, he gave his all. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Daddy," Spencer says between bites.

"More?" Derek asks with amusement.

Spencer gives a sheepish smile.

Derek smiles back and fills Spencer's plate. If he keeps working as hard as he is and eating like this, he'll be gaining muscle in no time. He is looking forward to the training. Grappling with his boy is going to be fun and educational. But first…

"Come, let's sit on the couch together. I need to talk to you."

Spencer looks back with a worried look. Carefully putting his dishes in the dishwasher, he asks, "A-About what?"

"We need to lay down some rules, Pretty Boy." Derek's pleased most of the worry disappears at the explanation. "You need to know what I expect from you."

"Expect?"

Derek leads Spencer to the couch and sits down facing him. "All boys need rules, did you think you would be different?"

Spencer bristles, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not a little boy; I am an adult."

A bit of petulance leaks into his proclamation and Derek lifts an eyebrow in challenge.

"I don't need rules." The impact of his declaration is diminished by more petulance and Spencer's deliberate avoidance of his eyes.

Derek carefully suppresses his smile. Spencer was bound to test the boundaries and his authority sooner or later; he isn't surprised by any measure at Spencer being resistant to him laying out rules. However, Derek isn't about to fold at the first sign of trouble. Spencer needs him to be a strong, firm daddy. "I beg to differ. You do need rules and you will have them," Derek vows, his tone confident.

Spencer's lips curve down in a frown and a little wrinkle of annoyance forms between his brows. Derek doesn't need to be a profiler to read the frustration and stubbornness flooding through Spencer's tense body. Breaking through it requires finesse, arguing will only make Spencer dig his heels in. His boy is the stubborn sort. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

As he hoped, the question surprises Spencer. Repeating the question, Derek asks in a deliberate, nonchalant manner, "Do you trust me?"

Like a fish, Spencer's mouth opens and closes. No words emerge.

"Do. You. Trust. Me?" Derek asks in a firm but quiet tone.

Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, Spencer at last finds his tongue. "I-I…" Closing his mouth, he closes his eyes and gathers himself. With a direct stare, Spencer answers, "Yes. Wi—with my life."

"As a fellow agent?"

"Yes."

"As your daddy?"

The confidence dwindles from Spencer like air leaving a balloon. "I-I," he stutters.

Derek presses his finger over Spencer's lips, quieting whatever he was about to say. "You cannot lie to me about this, Spencer. I want to be your daddy. I want it more than I've ever wanted anything else in my life but it has to be your choice. I know you've enjoyed what we've done in our time thus far but being your daddy is much more than sex. It means I take care of you, in all aspects." When Spencer opens his lips to speak, Derek stops him, "Wait. Think about it for a moment before you speak. I know you've said before you want me to be your daddy; however, this is your chance to back out if this isn't something you want and need."

Wide-eyed, Spencer nods.

Gentling his tone, Derek explains, "What I need is to be your daddy, Spencer, but I won't force you into this relationship if it isn't what you want and need as well."

Thinking about it, Spencer is quiet for a few minutes. "Why do I need rules?"

"For your protection."

Spencer tilts his head in confusion.

"Someone has to put your needs and your safety first, Spencer, and that person is never going to be you."

Catching what his words are implying, Spencer goes red with embarrassment.

"My purpose as your daddy is to always put you first."

Spencer picks at his clothes, nervous twitchiness surrounding him like a cloud.

Derek's eyes go soft with compassion. It's likely been a long while since anyone has put Spencer first; he doesn't know how to deal with it. "My rules are to keep you safe and healthy. You forget yourself too often, Spencer." With a gentle touch, Derek lifts his chin. "Say yes. I'll take good care of you."

"I-I don't know how to—I don't know if I can."

The frantic, panicked words stab Derek in the heart. He squeezes his eyes shut at the pain searing through him. Losing Spencer after just finding him would be devastating. No matter how painful, I need to know. Derek needs all of Spencer or none at all. He opens his eyes, promising, "I'll understand whatever you choose." And he will. Despite his happiness resting on how Spencer answers, Derek's focus remains on Spencer's happiness, not his own. "I want you to be happy."

"You mean that," Spencer says, awe in his voice as if he can't believe Derek does.

Unable to resist, Derek moves his thumb over Spencer's cheek and smiles with gentleness. "Of course I do."

Staring back, Spencer admits, sounding baffled, "No one ever puts me first, no one except my mom."

"I do."

"I want to say yes."

"But?" Something is holding him back. "Don't be embarrassed. Look me in the eyes and talk to me."

Anxious but determined, Spencer stops avoiding Derek's keen eyes. "I'm afraid you'll regret this."

"Being your daddy is one thing I know I won't ever regret." No matter what happens, no matter if this is all the time he gets with his boy, Derek is going to treasure every second.

"But what if I can't follow your rules?"

Derek gives a soft chuckle. "You're going to break the rules, Baby Boy. I'd be a fool if I expected anyone, even you, to be perfect all the time. The rules are there as a reminder of what I believe is best for you, to keep you healthy and safe. As your daddy, it's my duty to not only give you the rules but help you follow them, whether that means a reminder or a punishment, I'll do what I need to in order to help you remember the rules."

Spencer looks a little overwhelmed.

"Do you understand why I am giving you rules?"

Nodding, Spencer assures him he does.

"I'm only asking you do your best to follow the rules, Baby Boy. Provided you still want me to be your daddy, of course." Derek doesn't want to put words in Spencer's mouth. Despite being quite able to manipulate Spencer into saying yes, it has to be his decision. Being Spencer's daddy via manipulation makes it meaningless. Derek wants a boy to care for, not a slave.

Spencer doesn't answer right away. Instead, he studies Derek. Whatever he sees makes him contemplative.

Derek bites the inside of his cheek to keep from speaking. A confident glint shines in Spencer's eyes. He's made his decision. The make or break moment.

Spencer's thin chest rises as he sucks in air. "I don't trust easily."

He's known that since the moment he met him. Not bothering to comment, Derek waits for him to continue.

"I've learned not to."

Painfully. Derek curls into fists, picturing a much younger Spencer, pain and sorrow marring his beautiful eyes. He wants to hunt down every person who hurt Spencer and make them pay for every loss of innocence and betrayal.

"Meeting you was different. I thought you'd be like all the others."

It's all too easy to imagine how the other students saw Spencer when he started high school. A tiny, scrawny, brilliant kid, not even in his teens yet. Awkward and desperate to fit in with the other, older students. An easy target. Kids are cruel and Spencer knows that firsthand.

"I didn't want to like you."

"I know." He'd noticed how hard Spencer resisted his offers of camaraderie and friendship since Spencer joined the team.

"I wanted you," Spencer blushes, "from the first time I saw you."

A slow, seductive grin spreads over his lips.

"The way you look, you were the last person I wanted to desire."

Derek sobers, shoving his hands in his pockets to prevent him from reaching out to comfort him.

Spencer looks up, gaze direct. "You're nothing like they were."

The pressure in his chest eases, he never wants to remind Spencer of the people who hurt him. "I wasn't always a jock."

"No?" he asks, curious.

It's easy to look at him now and expect this is the way he has been his whole life. It's wrong though. "I was a short, skinny nerd at one time. Then I hit a growth spurt and started lifting weights. People, my peers, suddenly treated me differently but I never forgot what it felt like to be the short nerd." He'd been picked on, nothing truly traumatizing, but it stuck with him. No matter how popular he became, Derek made sure he never turned into one of the stereotypical jock bullies.

"You were one of the rare jocks, who were nice to everyone, weren't you?"

Derek shrugs. "I tried to be."

"You are a good man, Derek Morgan."

Speechless, he can only stare back.

"I trust you." Spencer lets out an audible sigh, then smiles. "It feels good to admit that."

Derek feels as if fireworks are bursting in his chest. Hearing Spencer trusts him means a great deal to him.

"I'm not saying I won't have doubts but that's on me, not you."

"Baby Boy." He softens with compassion. "Everyone has their issues, there's no shame in it. I know trust is hard for you and I will do my best not to be offended when you doubt me."

A pained smile curls over Spencer's lips. "You deserve better than someone broken."

Shaking his head, Derek retorts, "You aren't broken."

"I'm a two-twenty-year-old man who craves being taken care of! That's not normal." Spencer's laughter is harsh and bitter like strong tea. "I've never been normal for a second in my entire existence."

"Who said you have to be normal? Ain't no such thing as normal, Baby Boy, and anyone who says there is, is a fool."

"But—"

Seeing the flash of shame in Spencer's eyes, Derek shushes him. "Normal doesn't exist." He grips the back of Spencer's neck with a firm but not harsh hand. "You are a good man, Spencer Reid. Despite how others have made you feel, you have nothing to be ashamed of: not who you are nor what you need."

Spencer drops his eyes.

Trying another tactic, Derek asks, "Do you think I'm normal?"

Startled by the question, Spencer's eyes dart up. "Of course."

"If you're not normal, than neither am I. Being some special boy's daddy is what I need to be happy. Maybe it's not a typical lifestyle but why should that matter? I'm not ashamed of needing to care for my very own boy. It doesn't hurt anyone, it's consensual, and it's what makes me happy. The question you have to ask yourself is what is more important: giving yourself what you need or abiding to what other people think is acceptable?"

"Does your family know about your...lifestyle?"

Amused at Spencer's surprise, Derek chuckles. "Yeah, they do." He decided a long time ago, he wasn't going to be one of those people who make themselves a secret life or suppressing what they desire. "You thought I'd hide it from them?"

Mutely, Spencer nods.

"I told you I'm not ashamed of it. I see no reason to hide it." Derek isn't ignorant being unashamed does not always go hand in hand with openness. Connecting with others like him, he learned a good portion of them keep their lifestyle private. Derek does not fault them for their choice, however, he knew hiding who he is from his family wasn't something he was willing to do. Either they would accept him or they wouldn't. Derek had faith their love for him would overcome any misgivings they would have. "Mama took it the best. She understood on a level my sisters didn't. Mama wasn't as surprised by it as I expected, she said she knew I've always had this need inside me to take care of people. She said it made sense that need would translate into the romantic aspects of my life."

Spencer blinks in wonder.

"Can you not imagine sharing who you are with your mom?"

"I share everything with her," he admits in a whisper.

"That's who you are always writing to." Derek had wondered but with Spencer's private nature, he refrained from prying. "I'm glad you're close to her."

Spencer blushes, mumbling something indecipherable.

"What was that?" Spencer mumbles again but all Derek can make out is mama's boy. "Did someone tease you for being a mama's boy?"

Dejected, he nods. "The other recruits."

"Nothing wrong with being a mama's boy, I'm proud to be a mama's boy and you should too."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be confident about everything."

Derek lets out a disbelieving laugh. "I'm not."

Spencer shakes his head side to side with force. "Yes, you are! At work, you never show anything but confidence. And with this whole situation," his arms flail wildly, "you don't flinch. You told your family. You are certain about wanting to be m-my daddy, wanting me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm older than you, Baby Boy; I've had more time to figure things out. All this is new to you. It'll take time to adjust, even for a genius like you, and that is okay. You don't need to be perfect." Derek pulls Spencer into a hug at the sight of tears shining in his eyes. "It's okay to be overwhelmed. You don't have to be strong all the time, you have me." Spencer melts in his arms; Derek's content to hold him until he feels steadier. "It's okay to lean on me."

Spencer lifts his head from his shoulder. Eyes locked with their faces almost touching, he says, "You're sincere, aren't you? About wanting to take care of me?"

Derek's lips twist into a bittersweet smile. It hurts, knowing Spencer has been hurt to the degree he feels compelled to doubt everyone's intentions. "I do."

"It would make you happy?"

Saddened by the question, Derek's shoulders slump. "It's not about me, Spencer," he says, sadness in his voice. "It's about you and what you want. You cannot do this for me."

"But you'll be sad if I say no."

"Yes." He can't deny he would be. "But it would destroy me if I found out you lied to me when you said you wanted me to be your daddy." The lie would taint their whole relationship, Derek doubts they'd be able to get past it. "I need you to be truthful."

Spencer rubs the fabric of his sleeve between his fingers, his eyes darting to the floor. "What if I say yes now, then decide later on it isn't what I want?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take to have a chance to be your daddy."

"You wouldn't be mad at me?"

"Hey," Derek tips Spencer's face up. The fear on his face makes his heart ache. "Never. I'd never be mad about that. Sad? Damn right, I would be. But I promise, I will never be mad at you for being truthful with me about having a daddy not being what you want or need. I just want you to be happy, even if that isn't with me."

Spencer nods in short jerks.

"Do you need some time to think about everything?" Derek knows Spencer's had to take in a lot. "If you need some time and some space, I understand."

"I don't want to leave," Spencer protests, his voice weak with fear.

All he wants to do is scoop Spencer up and cuddle him until his fears disappear. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I know I don't want you to go." Sensing he needs time, Derek offers, "Why don't I take Clooney for a jog? Give you some time alone to think."

"You'll be back?"

Derek smooths the hair away from Spencer's face. He could joke it's his house, where would he go but Spencer looks too vulnerable. "I promise." Derek calls Clooney's name and tells him to go get the leash. Clooney hurries back, the leash in his mouth. "Good boy." Derek kisses Spencer slow and tender. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

He snaps the leash on. Closing his eyes for a brief second, Derek reminds himself, he needs to choose. He takes a breath and walks out of the house with Clooney by his side.

DaddyDerek*BabyBoy

The fresh air does nothing to distract his mind from worrying. A high pitched whine drags him out of his thoughts. The familiar coarse hair under his fingertips is like a soothing balm. "Sorry, boy." His thoughts are centered around what Spencer is going to say when he returns. What if he says he doesn't want me? I've never been drawn to anyone the way I am to him.

Finding partners has never been hard for him. While he at one time was happy to take advantage of that ease, Derek long ago grew tired of meaningless sex. He's ready for something real and he wants it with Spencer.

Needing to talk to someone, Derek pulls out his phone and dials.

"Hello, sir."

The quiet Scottish brogue brings a smile to his face. "Hello, Leo. Is your daddy around?"

"Daddy's in the garage."

"Of course, he is." Mack is a mechanic and a damn good one. He'd live in the garage if it wasn't for Leo. "Would he mind you interrupting him?" Derek does not want to step on Mack's toes if he had directed Leo not to disturb him.

"No, sir."

Mack is a lucky man to have a sweet boy like Leo. Will he think the same of me and Spencer someday? Derek swallows around the lump in throat, god, I hope so.

"Phone for you, Daddy. It's Derek."

In a deep voice, Mack says, "Thank you, Leopold." Mack's growly tone starkly contrasts Leo's soft, smooth brogue.

Hearing a stifled moan, Derek smiles as he easily imagines Leo melting into Mack's kiss.

"Go on inside, Little Lion. I'll be in once I'm done talking to Derek."

"Yes, Daddy." Leo calls out, "Bye, sir."

"Goodbye, Leo."

His boy gone, Mack greets, "Hey, Derek."

"Mack," Derek says, a tinge of amusement bleeding into his tone. "Sorry to interrupt your work." And time with Leo.

"Don't worry about it. Just tinkering. What's up?"

His head too filled with worry, he loses his filter and blurts out, "I had sex with Spencer." Derek slaps his forehead. Real smooth.

Mack chuckles but keeps his teasing comments to himself. "You finally made your move."

"Yeah." Lost in his memories of Spencer, Derek falls silent.

"How is the seduction of Dr. Reid going?" Mack prompts.

Derek clears his throat. "The seduction isn't the problem."

"It never is. Getting Leopold naked was the easy part. Earning his trust? That was hard. From what you've told me of Dr. Reid, he's a lot like my boy."

"Yeah, he is." Sweet, innocent genius boys with absent fathers and trust issues. Both need a daddy to take care of them. At least I hope so...

Mack hums. "It wasn't all smooth sailing for Leopold and me either. Life ain't a fairytale, man, rescuing the prince and living happily ever after ain't as easy as they make it out to be. Life is complicated and messy."

"I know."

"Do you?" Mack challenges. "If your eyes are covered by rose-colored glasses, you need to rip them off and step into reality. Dr. Reid isn't going to jump into your arms and start calling you daddy and everything is going to be perfect. He's going to fight you and your rules; it's what boys do. It going to get worse before it gets better."

"I know, Mack," Derek says, halting Mack's anxious venting.

Sighing, he explains, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know and I appreciate it. I want Spencer and me to have the kind of relationship you have with Leo but it will take time." Provided he gives us a chance. "I expect him to buck against my authority, to break the rules. I know he will, Spencer's stubborn and has been independent for too long. But he's worth it."

"Where is Dr. Reid now?"

"He's at my house making his decision on whether he wants me to be his daddy or not."

"If he needs a daddy as much as you said he does, he'd have to be a fool to say no."

"Thanks, Mack." It doesn't hurt to hear, although it doesn't alleviate his worries. "He reacted to me the way I hoped, you know," Derek says with absentmindedness. "Such a wonderfully needy boy."

"Irresistible, aren't they?" Mack says with shared amusement.

"Yeah." Having seen it first hand, Derek knows Leo is a very needy boy. The first time he discovered the shy, quiet Scottish boy is an exhibitionist, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor in shock. Derek does not regret saying yes when Mack asked him to participate.

"What led to him doubting it's what he wants?"

Derek sighs, rubbing a weary hand over his face. "I started talking about rules and he balked."

"Ah. It got real."

"Yeah." Calling him daddy during sex is one thing, it's easy to pretend it is only for fun. The introduction of rules makes it real. It's where most fakers and newbies balk because rules make it cross over from playing to a lifestyle. Accepting the rules means making a commitment. "I hope he's ready."

"What if he isn't?"

"Simple. I'll wait."

"What if he's never going to be ready? You can't spend your life waiting for someone who won't ever be yours in the way you need."

"He'll be ready," Derek barks back.

"Derek, I'm only—"

"I know." Derek bites his tongue until coppery blood floods his mouth. Getting angry at Mack for trying to keep his feet on the ground is futile.

"You're a great daddy, Derek. If Spencer says no, he's missing out."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, man."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not."

Unable to keep the desperation out of his voice, Derek says, "I want him so much, Mack. He's everything I want and need."

"I know, Derek."

He remembers how Mack looks at Leo sometimes, with love and gratitude in his eyes. People look at relationships like theirs and think it's all about what the boy needs. They can't comprehend a daddy has as much need as a boy does, it just manifests differently. Mack needs his little lion as much as Leo needs Mack. Each fulfills the other's needs; Derek wants that with Spencer. If Spencer says no… Derek shudders. "He's already burrowed himself into my heart." Thinking of Spencer, Derek smiles despite his anxiety. "I can't imagine another boy taking his place." He'd wait forever if it meant Spencer would come to him willingly.

"I get it. Once I saw Leopold, no one could compare. He's been it for me since the moment I saw him."

Derek completely understands. Seeing Spencer for the first time was like being struck by lightning. Shocking. Intense. Painful. I never saw him coming.

"Have faith, Derek. He needs you as much as you need him."

His need for Spencer is overwhelming, at times he feels as if he's only barely keeping his head above water. "I doubt it. I don't want to lose him, Mack."

"I know, man, I know."

"If he says no, I'm going to have to let him go. His happiness is more important than my own."

"I know exactly what you mean."

Derek closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. This is what I needed. To talk to someone who understands. Breathing in the scent of exhaust, grass, and flowers, he centers himself. "Thank you, Mack. For listening. I needed it."

"Anytime, Derek. I'm happy to return the favor; sometimes, you need to talk to another daddy."

"Yeah." Connecting with Mack, and with Leo, has been great. He can't wait for Spencer to meet them. Don't get ahead of yourself, Derek. Spencer might say no. Derek shakes his head. Possibility or not, it isn't something he is willing to think about. "I better get back. It's best not to give Spencer too much time to think."

With fondness, Mack agrees, "True. Walking the line between giving a genius enough time to think but not enough to get stuck inside his genius head is a delicate balancing act."

"One you have much practice at."

"Yeah, you'll have plenty of opportunities to hone your own skill at it."

Derek's smile is bittersweet. "I hope so."

"Go, Derek. Get your boy."

My boy. The words echo in his head, making his heart swell with pride. For now, Spencer is his. Hopefully, he'll always be mine. "I will. Later, Mack."

"Later, Derek. Call me if you need to talk, anytime."

"Thanks, I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Derek hangs up and put his phone away. The worry remains but he feels a bit better. "Come on, Clooney. Let's go home."

DaddyDerek*BabyBoy

Derek pauses at the front door, taking a moment to breathe and gather his courage. Whatever his decision, Spencer will likely be nervous. Derek appearing confident, at least outwardly, can't hurt.

Entering the house, he unclips Clooney's leash and tucks it back in its place. He pets Clooney, the coarse fur giving him comfort. "Time to do this, Clooney," Derek whispers. "No more stalling."

Derek straightens his spine and walks toward the living room. His gait hitches imperceptibly at the sight of Spencer sitting on the couch. Spencer's nerves bleed through. Needing to reassure him, Derek gives a small smile. "We're back."

"W-Welcome back," Spencer stutters in greeting, his long nimble fingers picking at his clothes.

Needing to be close to Spencer even if he can't crush the boy against him and hold him until he relaxes, Derek moves over to the couch and sits down. Taking Spencer's hand in his, Derek is struck by the soft and rough. The baby soft skin on the top and the calluses from voracious reading underneath. He brings the callused fingertips up to his lips and kisses them. Spencer's eyes go wide in surprise. Derek kisses every fingertip; by the end, Spencer is more focused on his lips than his nerves.

"Have you made a decision?"

Spencer jerks out of his daze as if he has been doused with cold water. "I…"

"If you need more time…"

"No!" He takes a breath, then denies more calmly, "No. I don't need more time."

With a patience he doesn't feel, Derek waits for Spencer to speak.

"I want…" Spencer glances away as if ashamed.

"Whatever you want," Derek reassures, "I'll accept." Spencer ducks his head down toward his chest and mumbles something Derek has no hope of deciphering. With tender care, he lifts Spencer's head by the chin. "I couldn't understand what you said."

"I want you."

Derek's heart surges in his chest, then it sinks. "Want me how?"

"I want—will you—I—" Flustered, Spencer cuts off to take a breath. "Will you be my daddy?"

The shy question is music to his ears. Derek crushes Spencer against him. "Yes, yes!" Tears in his eyes, he has never been happier. "Thank you, Baby Boy. Thank you, thank you!" Derek peppers Spencer's face with kisses. He pulls him into his lap, snuggling him close. It feels like an eternity since he last had Spencer in his arms.

For a long while, they say nothing. All they need is time to reaffirm their bond. Feeling Spencer limp and relaxed in his arms, Derek knows he can't put the conversation off any longer.

Burying his fingers in Spencer's hair, he kisses the top of his head. "I am honored to be your daddy, Baby Boy."

Spencer keeps silent but tightens his hold on Derek, the only indication he hears.

Derek brushes back the hair hiding Spencer's face from view. "You know what we have to talk about now, don't you?"

Without saying a word, Spencer nods.

"I don't expect your transition from full independence to being bound by my rules to be easy or smooth. Don't beat yourself up if you make a mistake. Most importantly, do not be afraid to come to me and confess what you've done." Derek brushes his thumb over Spencer's cheekbone. "Our relationship is about trust and honesty, as well as love and care. I don't want you to break the rules, Baby Boy, but it will happen. However, I want you to understand something. If I find out you deliberately broke the rules and then tried to hide it from me, I will be displeased."

Adam's apple bobbing, Spencer says, "I understand."

"Good." Derek tips his head back and rewards him with a light kiss. "Are you ready to discuss the rules?"

Spencer offers a meek yes.

"Some of the rules I've touched on before. Exercise." Derek gives Spencer a sharp, warning look. Spencer closes his mouth, swallowing any protests. "It will be a consistent part of your life from now on. It is not negotiable."

A plump pink lip juts out in a pout. Spencer is resistant to adding daily exercise to his life, however, he doesn't protest verbally. Derek will not budge on the exercise rule. Unhappy but resigned, Spencer gives a tiny nod.

"Every morning we are home, we will take Clooney out for exercise. I am more than willing to be flexible on the type of exercise. If you'd rather swim or bike than run, that is fine with me. The important thing is we all get out to do something physical. Your mind is no longer the only muscle you need to work on. Exercise during cases is adaptable; we won't always be able to sneak in exercise but when we can, we will." Before Spencer can get too excited, Derek adds, "I will decide." If he left it up to Spencer, they'd never exercise during a case.

"Yes, Daddy."

Derek chooses to ignore the grumpiness in Spencer's tone and focus on his acceptance instead. "The next issue is food and drink."

Disgruntled resignation turns into fearful pleading. Spencer's caramel eyes beg him for mercy but Derek isn't any more willing to bend on the food rule than he was for the exercise one.

Ignoring the puppy dog eyes, Derek warns, "You will start eating a healthy diet. No boy of mine is living off of junk food, take out, and coffee."

"But Daddy—"

With a sharp gesture, Derek silences Spencer's protests. "No." Spencer's eating and drinking habits are abhorrent and Derek will not, cannot, allow his poor diet to continue to wreak havoc on his body. "This is not a discussion or a negotiation. Your health is my priority. Sugar and coffee are not the basis for an acceptable diet, especially for a boy under my care."

Chin wobbling, Spencer whispers fearfully, "No more sweets?"

Hating to see his boy unhappy, Derek guides Spencer astride his lap. Face to face, he cups his cheek and rests his forehead against Spencer's. "I'm not saying none. Just...moderation. One dessert per day, of moderate size. That's not so much for Daddy to ask of his boy, is it?"

"I guess not."

The doubtful tone contradicts his answer but Derek expects no less from a boy who's lived on sugar for far too long. It isn't going to be easy for Spencer to change his diet. He's going to be craving sweets, resisting the temptation is going to a trial.

"As I said before, your coffee consumption will be weaned down. For now, you are allowed sixteen ounces per day. No more than that." Spencer's horrified reaction is not unexpected. He sucks down coffee like it's water and the restriction is a significant decrease from his normal consumption. But Derek cannot in good conscious allow Spencer to continue drinking several pots of coffee per day. "Daddy is being exceptionally generous in allowing you sixteen ounces to spread out over the course of a day." For now, at least. He sees no reason to overwhelm Spencer by telling him the sixteen ounces will be reduced to eight. His boy is struggling to accept sixteen, eight would seem impossible to him.

"What about extenuating circumstances?"

Amused by Spencer's wheedling, Derek decides to play along. "Such as?"

"Long cases? I need to be mentally sharp when we have to work late on a case."

The pride in Spencer's voice has a smile tugging at his lips, his boy thinks he's outwitted him. "One extra cup," before Spencer can get excited, Derek adds, "only if I give my permission and if I was you, I would not count on that permission being given often." Giving an intelligent boy like Spencer an inch and he'll use his genius brain to find the weak spot and exploit it. Staying ahead of Spencer is going to be a challenge, one Derek relishes.

Spencer bites his bottom lip to prevent it from pouting out. He'd hoped he could convince Derek to allow him more coffee on a regular basis. Cases involving long days are not rare in their line of work. If he can't count on extra coffee to help him through those long days, Spencer will have to learn to ration his coffee ruthlessly.

"Speaking of long cases, there's something else."

Still trying not to pout about his coffee restriction, Spencer wonders what is next.

"I've noticed something troubling."

Confused, Spencer wrinkles his brow. "What?"

"When you get caught up in a case, you forget to eat with frightening frequency." Being Spencer's Daddy, he, at last, has the power and authority to address Spencer's troubling habit.

Spencer shrugs, not seeing the big deal.

That's why he needs me; Spencer doesn't understand why missing meals is an issue. "You may not believe skipping a few meals here and there is a problem but I disagree. You need to keep your brain and body functioning in tip-top form and that means fueling them with food." Sensing Spencer still is not understanding why skipping meals concerns him, Derek explains further, "There are times the difference between life and death is a split second reaction. I am not willing to let you risk your life because you think eating is unimportant."

Comprehension floods into Spencer's wide eyes.

"Skipping meals will no longer happen." His tone makes it clear he'll tolerate no argument. Their job is dangerous and even the best, most prepared agents can be taken out. Derek intends to stack the deck in Spencer's favor in every manner he is able.

Spencer nods in agreement with a somberness Derek appreciates.

"Every time I catch you skipping a meal will mean a punishment." Derek knows Spencer will forget to eat, which is why he is determined to follow through with punishment. His boy needs an incentive not to forget.

Nibbling on his lip nervously, Spencer looks away. "When you say punishment, what does that mean?"

Derek can't answer with Spencer avoiding his eyes. He takes his chin in hand and compels his boy to look at him. "It means I will decide on a punishment fitting your crime."

"L-Like what?"

Derek's eyes hold a devious glint. "Do you enjoy physical pleasure?"

Going pink, no doubt remembering all he's experienced with Derek, Spencer admits with a whisper, "Yes."

"That pleasure? It belongs to me, Baby Boy." Derek grins as understanding comes into Spencer's eyes. "That's right. I meant it when I said your pleasure belongs to me. You do not orgasm without my permission and trust me, I am not above refusing you." The dread on Spencer's face makes him smile. My boy's already addicted to Daddy's pleasure. Smile turning feral, Derek promises, "You'll beg me to let you cum but bad little boys don't get rewarded. You don't want that now, do you, Baby Boy?"

Wide-eyed, Spencer shakes his head fervently. "No, Daddy."

"Be Daddy's good boy and follow my rules and you won't need to experience it." While Derek will get pleasure from refusing Spencer, he does not anticipate it. His boy will have to be very naughty to deserve being denied and Derek worries about what that will be. His boy means well but he draws trouble. For such an intelligent man, Spencer can act without thinking about the consequences. Derek is going to do his best to curb this recklessness. It's not going to be easy.

"I'll try."

Smiling with a touch of weariness, Derek affirms, "I know you will." And he will but Spencer has the mindset of a selfless martyr. He thinks others are more important than himself. "I want you to remember how precious you are to me."

Spencer cocks his head like a confused puppy.

"The last thing I want is for you to be hurt. You are my special boy; I need you to be safe. I admire how selfless you can be but your tendency toward being selflessly reckless? That needs to stop," Derek declares. "I need you to use that big brain of yours and think before you act. I need you to stop risking yourself unnecessarily. I need you, Baby Boy, alive and happy in my arms where you belong." His heart aches at the thought of losing his boy. Spencer is special and he is never going to find another boy like him. Derek will do everything he can to protect Spencer. "Promise me. This is my most important rule. I need you to mean it."

Spencer holds Derek's gaze for a long moment, taking in the seriousness of the order. Then answers, "I promise."

The earnest promise is reassuring. "Thank you, Baby Boy." This leads him right to his next rule. "Your safety is of the utmost importance to me." Spencer's blush makes his chest go warm. His special boy is the center of his world now and Derek's going to make sure he knows that. "Which is why we'll be training. Guns, weapons, martial arts, self-defense, anything and everything I can think of to give you an advantage."

Less than enthusiastic at the prospect of additional training, Spencer fights a sulk. Derek does his best to restrain a smile at how adorable his boy looks fighting the urge to pout.

Finally, Spencer consents with marked resignation, "Okay, Daddy."

"Thank you, Baby Boy. That means a lot to me." Derek brushes Spencer's long hair away from "You've made me very happy."

He isn't naive; he knows going from being completely independent since he was a child to following someone else's rules will not be a smooth or easy transition. Despite how much he needs the structure of having a daddy, Spencer resisting and bucking his authority is inevitable. With time, Derek has faith Spencer will embrace and find happiness in having rules and guidelines set to protect and care for him.

Cradling Spencer's face in his hands, Derek reassures, "I don't expect you to be perfect; I know you'll make mistakes. However, I will always be there to help you."

"H-How?"

Derek lifts a brow, challenging Spencer to figure it out without saying a word.

Timid, Spencer asks with a squeak, "With punishments?"

"Are you scared to be punished?"

With absentmindedness, Spencer picks at Derek's shirt. "Yes."

"Didn't your parents ever punish you?" Spencer rolls his shoulders in an awkward manner, appearing less than comfortable with the question. Not wanting to push, Derek promises, "You don't have to answer if you're not ready to talk about it."

Spencer lifts a shoulder as if what he's going to say doesn't matter. "My father left when I was young. He couldn't handle dealing with her illness, I guess. Mom did her best but she was struggling to keep herself together."

Derek hugs him tight, rubbing his back soothingly. "You raised yourself while taking care of your mom as best you could."

Spencer instinctively moves closer into Derek's warmth and nods against his shoulder.

"You're amazing, Spencer, and I couldn't be more proud to be your daddy."

"Really?" he mumbles, disbelief in his voice.

"Really, Baby Boy. I'm honored you've entrusted me to take care of you. I am going to give you every bit of love and care I have." Spencer squeezes him tighter at the promise and Derek holds him close, telling him without words he's always going to be there for him.

He gives Spencer all the time he needs, letting his desperation turn into relaxation naturally. Spencer wriggles a bit, making himself comfortable on Derek's lap. Derek wouldn't be human if he didn't start getting hard from having his boy wiggle around in his lap. The moment Spencer feels his growing hardness, he goes red and tries to scramble off his lap. Derek laughs and keeps him in place. "Where do you think you're going, Baby Boy?"

Spencer struggles, trying to get away. "Let me up."

"Why should I do that? I love having my special boy on my lap."

"But Daddy—you're," Spencer blushes furiously, "you know."

Amused by Spencer's inability to say the words, Derek says plainly, "I believe the word you are searching for is hard."

Spencer ducks his head shyly. "Aren't you...you know...uncomfortable?"

Chuckling, Derek responds, "Because I'm hard?" Spencer nods. He slowly grinds his erection against Spencer's bottom. "I'd take the uncomfortableness of my cock stuck in too tight pants any day if I have you on my lap. I love feeling your plump cheeks cradling my cock." Enjoying his boy sputtering, he smiles. Derek pets his side soothingly. "I know this is new to you but there's no need to be shy with me. If you're uncomfortable, if you want to stop, I will. But if you want more…" he lets his voice trail off. Spencer has the power to decide what comes next.

Spencer inhales deeply, letting the air out slowly after a few seconds. Then he moves his butt tentatively.

Derek grins. "That's good, Baby Boy." He grips his hips and helps Spencer grind onto his lap.

A moan slips from Spencer's lips, the back of his neck flushing red at the sound. Yet, his embarrassment doesn't stop him from moving.

Wanting to take it to the next level, Derek halts Spencer by holding his hips still. Spencer whines and tries to wriggle, wanting to tempt Derek into letting him continue but Derek holds firm.

Frustrated, Spencer begs, "Please, Daddy! I need you."

"I know, Baby Boy. I know an even better way to make you feel good. Do you want that?"

"Yes, Daddy, please!"

Derek can feel how hard Spencer is and guides him onto his feet, then stands up. Kissing Spencer until his nerves settle. He grabs the hem of Spencer's shirt and tugs it up. Spencer instinctively tries to stop him. "Don't be embarrassed about your body, I love every inch of you." Seeing his words aren't reassurance enough, he suggests, "How about you can undress me if I can undress you. Would that help? You can go first."

Thinking for a moment, Spencer nods.

"Okay, Baby Boy. Have at it," Derek says, spreading his arms wide as an invitation. He doesn't comment as Spencer's eyes dart over his body and then away. His boy's shyness is adorable. Derek stays completely still, not rushing Spencer into action but allowing him to move at his own pace.

Gathering his courage, Spencer reaches out with stuttering movements. He exhales audibly as his hands touch Derek's chest. Spencer chances a glance, searching for any signs of disapproval. Finding none, he shyly spreads his fingers to trace over Derek's muscles.

Derek holds back a groan at his boy's innocent exploration. Spencer looks like a single loud noise could send him scuttling back into his shell. His pants are feeling tighter by the second and Spencer hasn't started undressing him yet. He closes his eyes and concentrates his remaining senses on Spencer and his touch. Derek breathes Spencer's unique scent deep into his lungs. Damn, does he smell good. Will he smell different when I'm finally buried inside him?

Lost in his thoughts, it takes him a moment to realize Spencer's hands have disappeared. Derek opens his eyes slowly. Spencer's teeth are worrying his lip, a sure sign he's nervous. Watching him think, Derek wonders, should I say something? Before he can decide, Spencer reaches out with trembling fingers and grasps the hem of his shirt. Look at him stare at me. Derek savors the sight of Spencer's eyes sharpening in interest at the skin being revealed. He obediently lifts his arms and Spencer carelessly tosses his shirt aside.

"Oh," Spencer gasps. Eyes wide, he reaches out to touch. The instant he makes contact with naked skin, Spencer releases a shuddering breath. His shyness disappears, innocent curiosity taking its place and his long, graceful fingers begin to explore Derek's exposed skin in earnest.

Liking the more bold touch, he releases a soft moan.

Startled, Spencer looks up as if he'd forgotten about him.

"Feels good, Baby Boy."

"Yeah?"

Derek rests his hands on Spencer's hips and draws him closer. "Yeah." He smiles. "You can touch me all you want." Spencer's pleasure at the blanketed permission is beautiful. "What next, Baby Boy? Do you want me to remove your shirt or do you want to keep stripping me? Whatever you want."

"Maybe I could keep going?" Spencer asks uncertainly.

Giving him a quick peck, Derek says, "Whatever you want." Spencer seems to be a bit intimidated as he stares down at the bulge in Derek's pants. Derek tries to soothe his nervousness by stroking his thumbs over the skin above Spencer's hip bones.

Taking a deep breath, Spencer rests his fingers on the waistband of Derek's pants. Then he fumbles with the button for a few seconds before getting it open. The sound of the zipper dragging down seems deafeningly loud in the quiet room. Spencer stares at him hungrily and damn, Derek's breath hitches in his chest at the arousing sight. His boy looks like he wants to free his cock and swallow it whole, which makes his cock twitch hopefully.

"God, Pretty Boy, you see what you do to me," Derek groans.

Eyes not leaving Derek's erection, Spencer asks breathlessly, "I did that to you?"

"Damn right, you did. You make me so hot."

Spencer's smile is a mix of emotion: mostly pride with a tinge of surprise and simmering underneath is happiness.

Derek watches Spencer as he works his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Spencer stares, blushing but intent, at his revealed cock and damn if it doesn't get Derek harder. His boy gracefully sinks to his knees in front of him. Long fingers glide over his thighs, stopping to rest on his hips. Spencer looks up at him for reassurance; Derek smiles and brushes the hair away from his forehead. "Whatever you want."

"Anything?" Spencer asks shyly.

"Quench your curiosity, Baby Boy. Explore me," Derek invites. If his boy wants to explore his body, Derek isn't going to say no. Spencer's long, nimble fingers immediately move to his ass with an eagerness that makes Derek smile. "Been thinking about my ass in your hands, have you?"

Pink rises over Spencer's cheeks.

Laughing, Derek admits, "I've been staring at your ass since the day you got here, Baby Boy. And I definitely have been thinking of having my hands on it."

Spencer squeezes lightly, too curious and eager to let his shyness restrict him. "Me too," Spencer says quietly.

"Really?"

Standing, Spencer moves to stand behind Derek. He releases his breath in a hiss as he explores Derek's back. Distracted, Spencer answers with an approving hum. He traces his shoulder blades, then his thumb glides down his spine. Spencer widens his hands and strokes over the defined muscles. His touch moves from his back around his sides to rest on Derek's abs, Spencer pressing full-body against him.

Derek can feel his erection and he groans in encouragement. Spencer explores his chest and stomach.

"You were wearing black jeans the first day I met you," Spencer murmurs against his back as his fingers move down to rest on Derek's hips.

"Was I?" Derek asks. He reaches behind him and grabs Spencer's ass.

Spencer arches at the touch. "Y-Yes." Unconsciously, he grinds his hips against Derek's ass. "Tight ones. I dreamt of you that night."

Derek turns, pulling Spencer intimately close to him. "Tell me what you dreamed about."

Another blush forms on Spencer's pale cheeks, even as his eager fingers are drawn once again to Derek's ass.

"Tell me," Derek demands.

"You, um, found me in the break room and cornered me. You trapped me against the counter."

"Did dream Spencer like that?" Derek asks between teasing kisses.

"Y-Yes."

Moving to nibbling on Spencer's neck, Derek prompts, "What happened next?"

"You said you noticed me watching you. I tried to deny it but you ignored my stuttering excuse and kissed me instead and kept on kissing me until I stopped trying to protest."

Taking advantage of Spencer's distraction, Derek starts unbuttoning his shirt. "What did I do next?"

Shirt removed, Spencer shivers at the cold air hitting his bare skin. He gives a shuddering breath when Derek's warm hands begin to explore. "You lifted me onto the counter. You spread my legs, moved between them, and kissed me until I was breathless. I…" Derek working on his pants distracts Spencer from his thoughts.

"You, what?"

Spencer gulps. "I grabbed your ass; it felt so good in my dream."

Chuckling, Derek asks, "How does it compare to real life?"

Squeezing, he admits, "Real life is infinitely better."

Derek finishes stripping his boy bare, helping him step out of his pants and boxers. Then kicks away his own. They share kisses until Spencer forgets about being shy about his nudity.

"Gonna lay down for me?"

Spencer glances down at the couch, then back to Derek. "O-Okay, Daddy."

Admiring the delectable sight of Spencer sprawled out on the couch. Gorgeously naked and aroused. And mine. Derek grins ferally at the thought. Before Spencer can get too self-conscious, Derek quickly grabs some lube he stashed and eases down on top of him. "Am I too heavy?"

"No, Daddy. Feels good."

Spencer grabs his ass again, making Derek's eyes crinkle with laughter. "Is this going to be a thing, Baby Boy?"

"Maybe," Spencer admits softly. "Is—is that okay?"

"More than okay. I enjoy having your hands on my ass." Derek can't help but imagine fucking Spencer and his boy holding onto his ass for dear life. "My body is yours to touch." Derek flicks open the lube cap and drizzles it on Spencer's stomach. Coating his hand, he gets his boy's cock nice and slick, then does the same to his own. Derek rocks forward, the lube easing the slide.

"Daddy," Spencer moans, his hands instinctively pull Derek closer.

Deliberately setting an easy rhythm to not overwhelm Spencer with new sensations, Derek shows him how much pleasure can be given from frottage.

Spencer arches into Derek, a desperate sound spilling from his lips. "More, Daddy. Please!"

"How can I resist my boy's beautifully needy begging?" Derek doesn't wait for an answer. He manipulates Spencer leg up to hook over his shoulder and plants his foot on the floor to give him better leverage. The first hard thrust has Spencer throwing back his head.

Lost in pleasure, Spencer mindlessly chants, "Daddy," in the most delicious way.

Sensing his boy is close, he steals a messy, uncoordinated kiss. He rocks hard into Spencer, driving him closer and closer to the edge. "Cum for Daddy," Derek growls.

Spencer's fingers bite into Derek's skin, his cock exploding between them.

Derek's eyes devour the blissful, fucked-out expression on Spencer's face. He moves against him, letting the cum slick his way. Spencer opens his eyes and the lazy satisfaction in those beautifully innocent eyes tips Derek over the edge.

Resting his forehead on Spencer's shoulder, Derek waits for his heart to slow. "We better shower. Clean up the mess we've made." He kisses Spencer, then drags himself off him. Feeling a twinge, he twists to glance at his ass. "You marked me up good, Baby Boy."

Spencer hides his head under his arm and mumbles, "Sorry."

"I'm not complaining." Derek grins. "Besides, it's about time I marked you as mine, Baby Boy." Way past time. Derek's going to have lots of fun with it. "Stay here a moment." He finds his phone and turns it on Spencer. Unaware of the camera pointed in his direction, he's relaxed and comfortable. His limp cock rests on his stomach, covered in cum from them both. Beautiful. Derek carefully frames his gorgeous boy and snaps a picture.

Spencer hears the sound and his head jerks up.

Derek takes another shot, the innocent shock on his face makes his nudity and the evidence of their lovemaking more arousing. "Beautiful."

"Daddy!" Spencer blushes and covers himself.

He shows Spencer the picture. "Look at yourself. Do you see how gorgeous you are?" Spencer stares at himself in the photograph.

"I'll delete it if you want me to."

Spencer searches Derek's face critically. "This is your...thing."

Grinning, Derek catches what his boy means. "Like your thing for my ass? Yeah, it is." He can't help looking at the picture again. "I definitely have a thing for pictures of you covered in my cum, Baby Boy."

"Okay, Daddy. You can keep it," Spencer says. "But don't show them to anyone."

Derek snorts. "As if I'd let anyone see how arousing my Baby Boy is with his innocence sullied. These are for me." All for me. Derek flicks over and admires the photograph he took earlier of Spencer's face covered in his cum. Definitely all for me.

* * *

 **I would have had this out earlier but I decided I needed to rewrite one scene. Nearly 5k words later...well, I finished the 'little' rewrite.**


End file.
